Memories
by andersonberrywarbler
Summary: Blaine and Rachel haven't spoken in three years.  Will the attempt to fight for what they used to have, or just let it go? AU
1. Unsaid Things

They'd been neighbors for as long as they could both remember, yet neither of them had spoken to each other for three years. Blaine and Rachel would spend every second of the day together. They could never be pulled apart but that was until the one day Blaine went to a boarding school at Dalton and had decided to not tell Rachel.

She didn't understand why though. Why didn't Blaine tell her that he was going to board at Dalton? Why didn't he accept any of Rachel's calls from after that one moment between the two? Why didn't he want to keep his friendship with her even though he was far apart from her? Every few months he would visit and not once did she see him come to her house. 'Just why?' She asked herself.

All of those questions just circled through her head. They had been best friends for the longest time, and in less then two days they were pulled apart, which she thought couldn't be possible. Both of them are like strangers to each other now. He probably doesn't even remember her name anymore.

Well, it has been three years and Rachel was just going to have to suck it up and live with it. Constantly, she's reminded of that night where everything seemed to be going perfectly. It was as if she was Cinderella, but it all ended up in a disaster. Having a bad week brought back memories she didn't want to remember and she just needed time to relax this weekend.

Hopefully Finn would come by and they would just cuddle and talk about life in general. Ever since the incident, Rachel has always just needed someone to talk to so Kurt (her best friend) and him (her boyfriend) were there for her. It actually took her awhile to trust anyone for a while besides her dads. Luckily she's doesn't think about the past anymore.

Sadly, she went through a lot too with her mom Shelby too. Believe it or not, she actually had to see a therapist because she couldn't handle all of this at one time. Mental breakdowns and crying everyday was not a good sign. Her dad's knew that they were doing what was best for her. They didn't want their little girl balling her eyes out on a regular basis.

Rachel was getting depressed though from thinking about all of these thoughts so she had to have a different mindset. Luckily, there wasn't much homework for her to complete this weekend so she could have fun with Kurt or rest on her bed. Today was a sunny day in Lima, but she still decided to go down stairs to the family room where she could watch TV and cuddle with her blanket on the couch. First, she went to go say hello to her dad in the kitchen because she was starved and figured that she could eat before having her eyes glued to the TV.

"Morning," Rachel said to him tiredly. For some apparent reason she most certainly did not get enough sleep last night. She could barely stand on her feet this morning, but she still wanted to get out of her house.

"Morning Pinky. Would you like any breakfast. I have it all ready on the table for you this morning. I actually had time to cook this morning. Can you believe that?" Leroy said to her. Rachel giggled as if she were 12.

"Wow, that's surprising. And, yes please. I'm absolutely starved. Where's daddy this morning anyways? Please don't tell me he's looking at motorcycles again. He doesn't realize how dangerous those are," Rachel said to him as she sat down at the table to start eating.

Her dad sat across from her and said, "Don't worry. He went to the grocery store because we were running low on some items, he'll be back in a bit though," Leroy said. Rachel took a few bites from her food. This morning she had baggy eyes and looked like she wanted to just crash in her bed.

"Why are you so tired Rachel? Did you not get enough sleep last night? Because you look exhausted. I hope Finn wasn't here late. Was he? You know how I feel about him staying here late. I told you it was only ok if you stayed down in the family room," Leroy was immediately cut in by Rachel.

"He wasn't even here dad. I just couldn't sleep and had a long week. Things have just been stressful with all of the late rehearsals for West Side Story, and spending so much time preparing for sectionals, which is coming up in a month. I just want to relax for a day. It's been weird though lately because Blaine has constantly been in my dreams this past week. I think I've just been too stressed so it's no big deal. I'm over it and have been for three years," Rachel reassured. Her dad gave her a look that she didn't like.

"Are you sure? I know it's been awhile, but it takes a while to get over things that quickly. I know he really meant something to you, I'm sure you meant something to him also," Leroy said to her. Rachel never told him about that night but her dad knew how important their friendship was.

"He randomly stopped answering my calls and moved away to a boarding school without bothering to tell me? He visits here during winter and spring break and doesn't even bother to come say a simple hello to me? If Blaine was such a good friend to me then he would not have done that," Rachel said to her dad and she knew it was the truth.

"I don't want to talk about Blaine though. Right now he's the last thing I want to have on my mind," Rachel said. Every time she talked about him it just brought back more pain for her to deal with. She didn't want memories of him, but she kind of had to live with the ones that she had already created with him.

"Sometimes every once in awhile you need to talk about these things Rachel hun and I know you don't want to, but it's good for you," Leroy said to her. "These issues don't just go away, we have to live with them for awhile."

"Just, not right now, As tired as I am, I still think I need to get out of the house today; get some fresh air you know? Maybe I'll see Kurt or Mercedes. That will be a nice change from Finn," Rachel said to her dad. She wanted to leave this conversation immediately before it got any more depressing.

"We're going to talk about this later though," and right when Leroy sad that Hiram came in and asked, "Talk about what later?"

"Don't even ask," Rachel said to her other dad. She didn't even want to start with him. Lastly she said, "Thanks for breakfast, I think I'm going to take a shower and then call Kurt to see what he's doing today if that's alright with you?" Her dad nodded and she took her plate to the sink and went up stairs.

Rachel had decided to give Kurt a call first before starting to get ready because she wasn't quit sure of what her plans were today because he may be busy. She might end up staying home all day in her PJ's if he can't hang out and if no ones willing on dragging her out of the house.

Kurt had become Rachel's best friend ever since the Blaine incident. Rachel has practically told Kurt everything except for the drama between her and Blaine. That was something that she had wanted to stay hidden.

"Hello?" Kurt asked clueless not bothering to look at the contact that was calling her.

"Hey Kurt, It's Rachel. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. We can go for lunch, then some shopping, and maybe even a movie," Rachel said.

"Well, I have no plans today so I'm happy that you called. I'd love to. I've been sitting around in my room waiting for someone to take me out of this hellhole and give me something productive to do. I'll come pick you up in an hour?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds perfect," Rachel said excited as she just slightly, squealed.

"Bye," Kurt said.

"Bye Kurt," Rachel said to him and she went to her closet to see what she was going to wear noticing that she hadn't taken a shower yet and that she was still in her pajamas.

Finally, after looking through loads of clothes, she found a cute little top with her favorite pair of skinnies. Before putting those on, Rachel went to take a refreshing shower that cooled her down. As soon as she knew it, Kurt was already ringing her doorbell. I put on the last of makeup and grabbed my bag as I walked down stairs.

"Bye dad, bye daddy. I'm spending the day with Kurt so I'll either see you later in the afternoon or tonight. I'll try not to be back late though. Love you," Rachel said as she slipped her shoes on right before leaving.

Leroy then said, "Ok have fun and be safe. Don't be too much of a disturbance to the Hummel's." Her dad's knew she wouldn't be and they were only joking so she laughed and opened the door. Kurt was standing there in a nice lavender polo shirt with, of course everyone's favorite, jeans.

"Ready to spend the day with the amazing Kurt Hummel?" he asked Rachel jokingly.

"I've never been more ready. Tell me it's going to be much better than this weather because it looks like it's going to rain later and I'm hoping a day with the amazing Kurt Hummel isn't a dreary depressing day," Rachel said to him absolutely confusing him.

"I have absolutely no idea what you said, but your day will be the most magnificent day you've had in awhile. So where do you want to go first?" Kurt asked as they both hopped in his car.

"Hmm, how about Macy's?" she asked and Kurt said smiling, "Sounds like a plan."

"Or maybe Bloomingdales, or what about Nordstrom?" Rachel asked as she kept naming multiple stores.

"Whoa, slow down Rachel. Now this is starting to sound more like a mission than a plan. Trust me, we'll hit plenty of shops. I was thinking after that we could go to a movie and then go for an early dinner. Then I'll bring you home later. What movie do you want to see anyway?" Kurt asked.

"What about Limitless? I've heard from many people that it's not that bad and some people said it's amazing. If we don't like the movie, then we'll just leave when we feel like it," Rachel said but they both knew that they would never do that. Neither Kurt nor Rachel ever leaves a movie because they must always know how it ends. It's just something they both have to know, even if it's the most terrible movie in the world."

"Rachel, we both know that that's not going to happen. We'll sit through the whole thing getting fat off of pop corn for a pointless movie and sitting on our buts to just find out that the main character dies," Kurt said.

They both laughed at the fact that that was most likely the truth, which was hilarious. They had shopped from 11:00 to 4:00 nonstop. Not even taking a break for lunch. Both had enjoyed each other's company the whole day and after that movie they couldn't keep their mouth's shut at dinner.

"Man did I wish there were actually pills I could take to become smarter," Kurt said. "Maybe I'd actually figure out how to find myself a boyfriend." They actually both laughed at that comment but they couldn't stop laughing after what Rachel said.

"If only Finn could take a pill to make him smarter, therefore he wouldn't be so clueless talking to a grilled cheese sandwich thinking it had a connection to god," and they both almost fell to the floor dying of hysterics.

Rachel hadn't had this much fun in awhile and she was so glad to be with Kurt. She was though sad when they had split the bill because she knew today was over and that she'd have to go home. Today was definitely a memory that she would hold onto for a long time.

Once they got in the car they were silent because they were just so exhausted from such a fun day. It was only 7:00 though which was early. Rachel would probably watch a movie when she would get home or something. All she knew right now was that she was almost ready to pass out from how much shopping her and Kurt did.

The only exception was when Don't Stop Believing came on the radio and they both burst out into song not able to keep their mouths shut. This was just a song they had to sing along to. 10 minutes later, Kurt had started to pull into the driveway when he said, "You never told me that your next-door neighbors had a son."

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked until she saw him unloading multiple items from his car next-door. Wait, it's the middle of a semester. What was Blaine doing back here? He only visits during breaks.

"The hot guy that lives next-door to you, yeah you never mentioned him to me?" Kurt asked but the question she didn't think that the question was to be answered. In fact it was quite awkward. What if Blaine had heard that?

Neither of them had gotten out of the car. They had stayed in their seats and Rachel was now staring at Blaine unintentionally. Blaine was looking but not necessarily staring because he couldn't tell who it was inside of the car, but she was sure that once she got out he would definitely stare. Kurt was insanely confused and didn't even know who the hell this guy was.

Blaine was unloading items from his car such as luggage and small furniture. Some of it was actually in pieces so he was putting it back together. But why did he have furniture with him? Then a memory trickled into Rachel's mind. She remembered when she had looked through her window and saw Blaine doing the exact same thing he was doing right now except it was temporarily since he had only come home for winter break. Don't forget without the furniture also.

She didn't understand why he was back though and realized that she'd already been in the car for too long. Rachel finally said to Kurt, "I'll explain to you another time Kurt, It's just really complicated, but thank you so much for a fantastic day."

Kurt gave her a tight hug as he said, "Your welcome, we should do this more often. And I am curious about you know who. What if he's attracted to guys, I might have a chance with him." He laughed a little and Rachel knew he was just being funny.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but he's not attracted to guys. You'll find someone sooner or later," he said and Rachel grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She waited till Kurt had pulled out of the driveway to notice that Blaine and her were staring directly into each other's eyes.

As he was working Blaine was wearing a black tight fit t-shirt that contrasted with his slightly pale skin. This shirt really helped bring out his muscles too. He was wearing a black pair of jeans that fit absolutely perfect on him. Rachel couldn't help but think that he had grown into a handsome young man, but what was she thinking? She's with Finn and she wanted to keep it that way. She couldn't help thinking that he was back though, and still what was the reason? Rachel would be pondering about this all night.

Finally though she gave herself the guts to talk to him. As she slowly walked she knew that this would be the hardest thing she would have had to do in awhile.

_I just wanted to say thank you to Rach1989 for beta reading my story and helping me come up with fantastic ideas that I could never come up with in a million years. I hope you all liked chapter 1._


	2. Moved On

As much as Blaine wanted to blame Rachel for making him feel uncomfortable, he was doing the exact same thing. They both were looking directly into each other's eyes, like they hadn't seen each other for a century. Blaine felt like he was just stabbed in the heart with a sharp blade. It was as if his heart were broken into a million pieces. Looking at Rachel made him feel regret, betrayal. He just wishes that there were a way he could have told her. It wasn't like he wanted to go to boarding school because he didn't. There was no way of communicating with his friends either because his parents told him that having a phone would distract him from his studies so when he had his phone during summer and called a million times she didn't answer and then he had had no phone when he had gone away. If Rachel didn't answer she must have regretted it.

When Rachel's friend had dropped her off and pulled out of the driveway, Blaine noticed that he had stopped drilling and putting what not together. It took forever to take apart his furniture, load it into his car, and bring it home but at least he was almost done putting the pieces back together. Blaine hadn't been working though for at least a full three minutes because they were both still staring at each other intensely. They haven't said anything to each other in three years and Blaine was still debating whether or not to walk over and talk to her, but Rachel had already beaten him to it.

"Hey," Rachel said to him, which came out slightly awkward. That is the way to give a greeting though, right?

"Hey," Blaine said to her as he started to unload the last piece of furniture from his car.

"Do you need help with that? It looks extremely heavy," Rachel said. It really wasn't for a strong guy like Blaine. He didn't want help from Rachel anyway, but he knew now was not the time to let his anger get in the way. He just needed to stay calm and pretend that everything between him and Rachel is and always has been fine. Why was Rachel even here to talk to him in the first place though?

"I'm fine. It's really not that heavy," Blaine said as he finally brought it down to the floor. Now it was awkward since Rachel wasn't saying anything, if she wanted to come over to talk to him, then when was the talking going to happen? 'Today,' would be nice he thought to himself. Finally, she started to talk.

"What brings you here during the middle of the semester? Aren't you supposed to be at Dalton?" She asked curiously. It honestly seemed like Rachel was nosing into Blaine's business, but maybe he was just being paranoid. She might just be curious like she always use to be.

"I'm transferring to McKinley, a public school only 10 minutes from here I believe. Well, that's what I was told," Blaine said to Rachel and since they're both neighbors and obviously in the same district, they would be at the same school.

"That's the school I go to, I mean it's not bad. It took me awhile to adjust but I eventually did," Rachel said.

"So I take it I should be worried?" Blaine asked, of course worriedly. He wasn't sure what to expect, how different could a private school really be from a public school?

"If you're expecting it to be like a private school, then yes because the kids you'll find there are no where near preppy," Rachel told him, which was the truth because they most certainly do not wear uniforms. She then asked, "Why are you transferring anyway?" Blaine wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to discuss this topic, but figured he shouldn't be embarrassed by anything that hits him.

"Let's just say, my dad lost his job recently and we're having some financial issues. I'm hoping to find a job around here, but if my dad can't then I doubt I can." Blaine said which was definitely true. With this economy, he didn't know how he could make that possible.

There was a moment of silence and Blaine could tell that Rachel had nothing to say. He then decided to break the awkwardness to ask, "So how have you been? It's been a long time since we've actually had a full out conversation." Sadly, that was true and the fact that they were both extremely close friends broke their hearts.

"I've been ok, and it definitely has been. About three years, if I'm correct?" Rachel said to him and it hurt him more when she said the exact amount of years. Blaine actually wasn't sure if he could handle all of the pain. Just looking at her broke his heart, he just wishes he could go back in time and fix everything to begin with. He wishes he could have found a way to tell Rachel. He wishes he could have explained to her how he felt at that very moment.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Blaine said and shortly after silence once again, Rachel asked, "How have you been? I'd imagine that there would be a lot of work at a private school, you must have been studying hard there." Rachel knew that Blaine had always been a hard worker and never settled for less then what he wanted to achieve. Just things were becoming much more tough for him to handle with. Sometimes he felt like he just needed a rest, his parents have just been under so much pressure from his parents.

"I don't know, it's been tough lately and my parents just keep pushing me to take harder classes or to study harder but it gets to the point where I just need to rest. I'm kind of happy that I'm getting out of Dalton, I can actually start to focus on me rather than stressing out over essay's," Blaine said.

"Do you still sing and play what? Guitar, Bass, Piano, Drums? Am I missing any instruments?" Rachel asked trying to bring humor into the conversation. Blaine had always been an amazing musician. Him and Rachel would sometimes even have full out jam sessions in her basement.

"I was apart of the glee club at Dalton so I definitely still sing, but I don't think I'm that good anymore. It's just something I love to do. I play piano when I get a chance but I can't do guitar and piano at the same time so I had to chose one. It's just all too much so I've taken a few guitar classes at Dalton but lately, academics have been more important to my parents. They think that glee club is a waste of time, but I still do it anyways along with taking a few guitar classes. I'm hoping at McKinley that they'll have guitar classes," Blaine said. After a pause he asked, "What about you and your Broadway dream? Still want to be a star?"

Rachel just laughed at the thought. She laughed because for some reason she was just so happy right now. It had been so long since her and Blaine had actually talked to each other and it actually felt good. "Yeah," she said smiling. "I've just always wanted to be noticed. We're doing West Side Story so I landed the lead role of Maria, which is most definitely going to be on my NYADA application. I'm hoping that once I get in that it will help me get my way to Broadway. New Directions (which is our glee club) is also heading to sectionals so I'm hoping winning will help me get in."

They were silent for one last moment until Rachel said, "I think I ought to get going."

"Yeah, me too, but I'll see you at school on Monday?" Blaine asked Rachel and she said, "Most definitely," and they both left each other amazed at what had just happened. He watched as Rachel went up to her front door and she took one last look at him until she finally went through. Blaine grabbed the last of his furniture and luggage and brought it up to his room. Once he had finished setting up the last of everything and placing everything where it all belonged, he went downstairs to help his mother with the last of the cooking.

His father had made some steak on the grill, while his cooked her famous homemade mash potatoes along with some string beans. Once they had brought everything to the table it, they were silent since everyone was digging into their food. The clinging of knifes and forks were the only sounds in the air.

"Blaine, did you finish unpacking?" his mom asked and he nodded. He then said, "I just have a few things left. Did UPS deliver my books yet?" Blaine had had to buy all of his books used and in a crappy condition because that was the only way he could receive them in a day.

"They came in yesterday. I put them in the bottom right drawer of your desk," his mom said as she motioned for him to have more some string beans but he said he was fine. Blaine then asked his father, "How were things today for you dad? Any luck finding a job yet?"

Henry then said, "No, It's been tough out there, but I'm going to keep looking tomorrow. That's why school is important for you because even with an education is hard to find a job. By the way, even though you're transferring to a public school doesn't mean you can fool around. Take it just as serious as you did at Dalton. Understood?"

"Understood," Blaine assured but he couldn't prove it until he continued to receive good grades till the end when he would be done with school. Then from there he would have to have a well paying job and who knows what from there, but there's always something.

After a while of silence, his dad said, "You know the Berry's still live next door. I think we should go say hello. We haven't talked to them in awhile and they're good people. Blaine, have you kept in contact with Rachel? Weren't you two both good friends?"

"Not really since you took my phone away, but even if I did have my phone we wouldn't have stayed in contact. I think we're just going our separate ways, you know?" Blaine said which was absolutely not true. If anything he would see her more than needed now since they would be attending the same school.

Blaine's father then said, "It was only for your own good and when you came to visit we gave you back your phone and you could have visited her, you live right next to her." He had a point, so it was obvious that he was avoiding every possibility he had to keep in contact with Rachel

"I guess, but like I said, I think we're just going our separate ways and growing apart," Blaine reassured to his parents.

His mom Lily then said, "Well maybe you ought to see each other. You two were good friends, it doesn't hurt talk to her again and it doesn't seem like such a bad idea." Blaine of course said, "I don't know, maybe. I'll think about it." After a pause Lily finally said, "Help me with the dishes?" and Blaine did as he was asked like always.

When everything was cleaned up Blaine went up to his room to relax and start organizing his books for school that he'd need for Monday. He had spent all of Sunday lying down in his room doing absolutely nothing. He had only left the house to find out where his new school was, which was in an area he was familiar with so it didn't take too much effort doing that. Once everything was packed he brushed his teeth, washed his face and went underneath the covers. That was when he thought of his phone, which he hadn't used since last break. Blaine remembered that his mom had said yesterday that she had left it for him charged in he drawer of his nightstand, but his father didn't know. What would he do without his mom?

Slowly, he opened the drawer and noticed that he had 50 new messages. A few of the messages were from Wes and David and some kid named Sebastian who was stalking him. Wes and David were always a year a head and so now they're in their first year of college studying abroad in Spain. Boy did he miss them. It's been hard for him to talk to anybody about any of his problems besides them so right now Blaine has had to keep everything in.

Blaine had told them everything about Rachel but now that they're not here, he can't talk to anybody about it. I mean he shouldn't have to be worrying about that anymore; there are many more problems that he has to think about besides Rachel. It's been so long anyway, but the fact that he's going to see Rachel every day is going to make everything just a tad bit harder for him.

The text from Wes said, "Dude, havent heard from u in awhile. Hows it goin'? When u get on break respond back cuz I kno u don't have ur phone w/ u. Having a great time in Barcelona. Tty when I can. Love u bro. David says hey."

Blaine scrolled through more messages to find 10 missed calls from Rachel and a text. It said of course with correct grammar and everything, "Blaine, I don't know if you're embarrassed or what, but I wish you'd just pick up your phone already. I don't understand why you're not responding and I wish you would. Just please call back, I feel like you regretted it." After reading that Blaine had felt like once again for probably the third time that a knife was stabbed into his heart. He had also felt like crap too. Maybe it was time for Blaine to get some sleep so he would text David in the morning and like a baby tonight.

The next day arrived and he was up by 7:00. Blaine took a nice refreshing shower, slipped into his clothes, and hurriedly packed the last of his books into his backpack. He ran down the stairs to see an amazing breakfast waiting for him on the table. He hadn't had a breakfast like that at Dalton so for once he actually decided to sit down and enjoy. Waffles, pancakes, and omelets were placed in the middle of the table and Blaine acted like a little kid from how excited he was.

"Wow, you made all of this mom?" he asked as he had started to dig in with his dad. His dad was up early because he'd be searching for a job all day again but he had to keep looking, he couldn't give up just yet.

"Yes I did, now enjoy," his mom told him.

Once he was done he gave his mom a huge hug and said thank you. After, he was out the door as fast as the speed of light. When he walked out of the door he noticed a different car in Rachel's driveway. It wasn't hers, but again he hasn't been home in awhile so it could be for all he knew. That was the least he had to worry about though. Blaine wasn't sure how everyone would react to his crummy car but hey, it was a vehicle he could drive and that at least meant something to him.

The drive had only been about 10 minutes since there was no traffic. When he had arrived though at school, kids were already there. The football players were hanging out in one group tossing some kind into the dumpster while the cheerleaders were gossiping in one corner and the hockey players were ganging up on some wheel chair kid.

As Blaine slowly got out and closed the door to his car he noticed that so many kids were looking at him. Not only was he embarrassed but slightly frightened. He assumed that that was something he would just have to deal with. There has to be a clique he falls into. Like Rachel said, it's going to take awhile to adjust but it will eventually happen. She was sure right though. This is nowhere near like a private school.

Blaine fiddled through his backpack searching for his schedule, which also told him what his locker combination was. Once he found the sheet, it only took him a minute to locate his locker. He tried three times to open it but failed every time. In Dalton they had no lockers because they were afraid that kids would be shoved in there. Blaine honestly thought that that was idiotic but whatever he guessed. He still couldn't open his locker and then someone he could have sworn recognized came up to him.

"Do you need help opening your locker?" he asked Blaine and he answered, "Yes. My old school never had lockers so I've never known how to work one. Gone to private school all my life."

"Really? What school?" The kid asked we he slowly went through the combination finally opening up the locker for Blaine and then he gave him back his schedule. As Blaine began to take books out of his locker and place them onto the shelves he said, "Dalton Academy, it's a boarding school. About 3 hours away from here. I only went though since 9th grade so I'm very familiar with this town though. I still would visit here often."

After a short pause the kid took out his hand and said, "By the way, I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Blaine grabbed it and then said, "I'm Blaine Anderson. I feel like I recognize you from somewhere though. Were you the one who was on a date with Rachel the other night? I only saw because I'm her next-door neighbor and I was unloading items from my car. Don't think I'm a stalker."

"That was me, but we're just friends, I'm not attracted to girls anyway. We've kind of just been besties for a while. I've known Rachel since I think about freshman year when we both started here," Kurt explained. "How long have you been neighbors with Rachel?"

"I think since were about 2 years old, but I don't remember moving. We weren't that close but talked on occasion," Blaine said knowing he was lying. It was quiet and Kurt decided that it would be a good idea to change the subject since this topic wasn't really going anywhere.

"Are you interested in any clubs? Have any talents you'd like to share?" Kurt asked. Blaine answered, "Well, I'm hoping to join Senior Thespians, Glee Club, Debate Team, and Advanced Guitar."

"You sing?" Kurt asked him surprised. He was becoming jumpy though because they areally need more members for glee club. "Yes, since I was 11, but I warn you I'm not as good as Rachel. Our parents were just close so they've told me that she can really sing and has been for a while. I haven't been singing as long as she has either but it's fun, something I enjoy," Blaine said.

"Well to be as good as Rachel Berry is impossible, but still I'm glad because we definitely need more members or else we won't be able to compete for sectionals. Having a few extra people will really help also," Kurt said to Blaine.

"You sing also?" Blaine asked Kurt, but he kind of assumed he did. Kurt seems like the singing/drama type.

"Yeah, have been since I was 9 years old. You know, too bad that you didn't get a chance to audition for the play this year. If you were here only a little earlier then you could have," Kurt said to him. "Rachel told me that you guys are doing West Side Story, is that right?" Blaine asked and Kurt answered, "Yeah, It's going to be a hard one but I think we'll pull it off."

After a moment of silence Kurt asked, "Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together," Blaine handed over his schedule. "Hmm, let's see. You're 1st period is IB English HL, and then your second period is IB French. Oh, we're both in the same class there. Your third period is IB Math HL. Wow, you're taking some hard classes. Then as your 4th period you have Advanced Guitar. Then you have lunch and after for your 5th period you have AP US and Comp. Government. We have that class together. Then you have IB Biology and lastly drama." The bell rung and they were both surprised from how fast the time had gone by.

Blaine then said, "Well do you have any idea where my first class is?" He was completely lost and he had no idea where to go. Kurt pointed out, "Go down that hall and then make a right and it will be the classroom to your left." "Thanks, and nice meeting you Kurt," Blaine said and ran off before he could hear Kurt say your welcome.

He had made it through half of his day without tripping or making a fuel out of himself with an exception of the car incident. Kurt had helped him a lot throughout the day also and Blaine had gotten to know quite a few people in all of his classes. He was hoping he was setting a good reputation for himself. He didn't want to be like oh I'm the best or be a know it all and everything, but he didn't exactly want to be shy. Blaine just hoped he fit in well and luckily, the classes where he had the same ones as Rachel was where she would sit far from him.

Lunch had passed and the food wasn't bad their. Kurt sat with him for a bit but then left because he went to go sit with his other friends which Blaine didn't mind at all. He was just hoping that he wouldn't have to sit all by himself again so he figured that he'd go sit with Kurt and his friends tomorrow, the only problem was that he just didn't want to be by Rachel.

Finally, he went to his locker to pick up the last of his books for the day and then headed to science were Kurt had specifically shown him where the classroom was located before lunch started so he wouldn't get lost.

When Blaine walked in, he looked around and didn't recognize anyone he meant before. Most of the 12th graders took IB Biology SL so this wasn't a full class, but there was an odd number of students when he noticed that Rachel (the only person he recognized) was sitting alone.

The teacher then said, "Are you the new student joining our class today?" Blaine answered, "Yes." He then said, "Hello, I'm Mr. Davis, how about you take a seat in that empty spot next to Rachel. She'll help you catch up on what we're learning."

Blaine said, "Thank you," and made his way over to the empty seat. It was unbelievably awkward between the two and he wasn't even sure how to act/ let alone around her in public. The teacher announced that today was a free day for catching up because apparently many kids were gone on a trip last week. Blaine was happy because now he could catch up with everything in his classes just in case the teachers at Dalton had happened to fall behind, but Rachel still had to catch him up in what he was learning for science.

When he got out his Science textbook and workbook Rachel said to him, "You've met Kurt I see." Blaine wasn't sure whether or not if that was a question but answered it anyway.

"Yeah, I have. He's a nice person," was all Blaine said not trying to pursue a conversation. He just wished Rachel would get on with helping him catch up because the more work he did now the less he would have later. But at the rate she was going he would have tons later.

Rachel then said, "I know things are off between us, but you didn't have to lie to Kurt. Pretending like you don't know me isn't helping the situation at all." Blaine tensed up a bit and it showed by him clenching his fists underneath the table, but he tried to keep his anger hidden, but he had some trouble doing that.

He slowly said, "Helping what situation? I didn't even know we were in one to begin with. When it's been three years, you're supposed to just forget about everything, that's at least what you taught me." Blaine was obviously being sarcastic.

"You know exactly what situation and when did I ever tell you that?" Rachel asked him surprised that he could even say something like that. He was making Rachel seem like the bad guy when it was partially his fault also.

"Well, you didn't have to tell me, it was obvious when you had left to avoid me, but I wasn't to expect much anyways. How could I think that you would even want to be around me in the first place? I was imagining everything in my head," Blaine said now furious.

"I didn't leave to avoid you!" Rachel exclaimed to him but she was still in a whisper. Kids around her were already staring at them so it didn't make a difference, or did it? "I think what you mean is how could you even want to be around me in the first place because you were the one to not answer any of the calls. Thanks for the surprise by the way, about you going to boarding school. My parents ended up telling me and you think I was happy when you left unannounced like that?"

"Are you seriously kidding me?" Blaine asked with the most confused face he's ever had. "You ran off before I even got the chance to tell you! When you called I hadn't had my phone but when I called before, you didn't dare pick up your phone once. What were you doing running away from me anyway, because for some reason I scared you off! Did you just regret what happened between us because please just tell me now before I become more hurt!"

They were above a whisper now when the teacher said, "Ms. Berry, are you helping Mr. Anderson catch up because it doesn't sound like you two are talking about science."

"Sorry Mr. Davis, we're onto it now," Rachel assured. The teacher then said, "Fine, keep the noise level down though."

Once the teacher went to grading papers, Rachel finally said in a whisper, "Scaring me off? Are you kidding me? You want to know what, let's just settle this another time where everyone isn't staring at us. I think we can find a way to talk besides class since we live next-door to each other. Can we just pretend that we like each other for now so people don't have to see the terrible expression on our faces?"

Blaine lastly said with a fake smile, "We've been pretending this whole time so I guess it can't be that hard." He knew for sure that it would be hard because how could he not be upset at Rachel. For what she had done?

Rachel then said, "I take it you're auditioning for Glee Club so we'll talk after. Now here's what you've missed." Rachel helped Blaine the rest of the time to catch up with his work. After 20 minutes or so, the bell rung and Blaine had headed to his last class of the day, which was drama. Since Rachel also had that class with him, he wasn't very excited, even when Kurt was there because he couldn't help but notice Kurt clinging to Rachel the whole time.

Luckily, that class went by quickly for Blaine so he was able to get the hell out of there. Kurt though had come to walk with him to glee club. Blaine nailed his audition and Mr. Shue absolutely adored him. He was relieved that that was over with and when glee club was over with, Kurt went to walk with him to his locker.

"So, did you have a good first day?" Kurt asked Blaine as they strolled down the hallway. He thought it wasn't bad, but science was certainly extremely awkward but he wasn't going to mention that to Kurt.

"It wasn't bad, a lot better than I expected, but it's not quite over. I still have homework, homework, and more homework when I arrive home. Don't forget chores either," Blaine said while he now opened his locker.

"Well for a first day not being bad I'm surprised, I thought you would say something like a living hell or the end of the world," Kurt said to Blaine because for his first day of sophomore year he was thrown into a dumpster by the football players, in fact by a person who ended up becoming his brother which was what he found out from Kurt when he had told Blaine his life story during lunch. Things change though, and that was something Kurt had to get use to.

"Luckily, it wasn't a living hell and I'm still alive so I consider myself a pretty lucky guy," Blaine said as a joke and slightly relieved. It was true and he had gone through much worse than a normal first day at a new school. There was a short pause until Kurt finally spoke.

"You can tell me the truth by the way. Are you sure you and Rachel weren't good friends before? Just the way you act around each other throws something off about that," Blaine had learned in once day that Kurt could always tell when someone was lying and he could sense the tension between him and Rachel.

"It's complicated, just I'd rather not talk about it," Blaine said to Kurt and he really didn't want to talk about it to someone he just met on the first day. Plus, Kurt's best friends with Rachel so Blaine wasn't quite sure if he could trust Kurt just yet.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Sorry if I crossed any boundaries by the way. I shouldn't have said anything about it, I just assumed and Rachel hadn't said anything so I wasn't sure if she was lying knowing that she's my best friend," Kurt said to Blaine worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. It's cool. Just try not to mention it if you can," Blaine said to him reassuringly as he closed his locker, put the last book in his backpack and started zipping it up.

Kurt then said, "Well I have to get going, I have a singing lesson at 5:30 and by the time I pick up Finn's clothes from the cleaners and help Carol prepare for dinner and complete my homework its probably going to be late so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Blaine said and as Kurt ran in one direction, Blaine went in the other to meet Rachel where they could talk in the bleachers. As he strolled down the hallway, he heard something not far away that sounded unusual. He turned the corner and that was when he felt like someone had just punched him straight in the face.

Rachel was there (what's that British word for kissing, ah) snogging Finn and Blaine had never felt more hurt in his life. Blaine couldn't believe that he had lost Rachel for real this time. Never had Blaine been the emotional kind, but he felt like bursting out into tears right there. He didn't start balling like a baby, but a tear did fall down his cheek. Reality finally came into play for Blaine and he then realized that Rachel had truly moved on, but Blaine wasn't quite sure if he was ready to just yet.


	3. Heartbroken

_Before_

_ "I assure you, that there's nothing going on between Blaine and I," Rachel exclaimed but Finn didn't believe her, he couldn't believe her._

_ Finn argued back, "How the hell am I suppose to know that? I love you Rachel and you mean the world to me, but I can't just pretend that what's going on between you two isn't real. It bother's me that he's only been here for a short time and he's already asking you to do a duet with him. Remember what happened when you sung me a love song while I was in a relationship with Quinn?"_

"_Blaine knows that I'm in a relationship and he's not going to threaten it in any way," Rachel said but she knew that she still hadn't convinced Finn well enough just yet. _

_ "Are you sure about that or else you two wouldn't be pretending to hate each other or you both wouldn't act just slightly awkward around each other all of the time. That's what throws something off about this whole thing," Finn stated and Rachel didn't know what to say he said was true._

_Rachel finally said, "He's just someone I knew before he came here to McKinley and we've known each other for a bit so I'm sorry if I sent you the wrong impression. Trust me though, there's absolutely nothing to worry about because I love you and only you," Rachel confirmed hoping that Finn would believe her for once._

"_I love you too Rachel, I just don't want anything to get in the way or our relationship," Finn told her truthfully and Rachel had replied, "Nothing is going to get in the way." From there Finn had brought her into a deep, passionate kiss that practically said everything to Rachel. That they were going to be all right and that Blaine had meant nothing, and he would be nowhere near close to threating their relationship. Well, that was until Rachel had seen him from the corner of her eye._

_ Suddenly, Rachel had realized that she was suppose to have met Blaine at the bleachers 10 minutes ago and Finn should have been at football practice 5 minutes ago, but right now that was beside the point. Everything was a complete disaster. Why is she even thinking about Blaine when she just promised Finn that she loved him only?_

_Because Blaine was standing there and from the expression on his face she could sense the pain he felt, how hurt he was and she couldn't do anything about it, which was what hurt Rachel this time. She felt what she was doing was wrong, and wasn't meant to be. What Rachel was, was befuddled._

_ A second after, Blaine ran away and so she could catch up, she quickly pulled away from Finn and gave him a quick smile. "I really have to go, but I promise that I'll call you later," Rachel told Finn and before she could see the way he reacted, she was off on the lookout for Blaine._

_ She rain down the hallway, made multiple lefts, and then rights until she saw him about to enter his car. Blaine had taken a look at her for only a second and then looked away realizing that it wasn't worth it._

_ "Blaine!" Rachel called out but he was already in his car pulling out of the parking space. How did this happen? What happened to even there friendship? It felt like they were strangers even though they've practically been next-door neighbors their whole life._

When Rachel had arrived home, she had attempted calling him several times with no answer every time. Eventually, she had given up realizing that it wasn't worth it because if he hadn't picked up the first time, he wasn't going to pick up the 100th time.

A few day's had gone by and Rachel still hadn't communicated with Blaine since after the incident in day's. In fact they hadn't said one word to each other, not even in Bio and whenever they had a lab, they did their own individual work not wanting to interact in any way, as if they were afraid of each other. The teacher was though surprised from their upright behavior, because for once they were the quietest in the class.

One day, Rachel sees Blaine from a distance at his locker and decides she needs to confront him. Enough is enough. Isn't she supposed to be the strong one, the one who is supposed to take charge? Well it feels like she's been becoming weaker and weaker everyday and that was about to change right now. To not talk to Blaine, let alone look at him was killing Rachel; she can't even stand to imagine how Blaine feels.

When he catches her eye as she starts to walk over, he quickly closes his locker, but she's already there before he can walk away. They both say nothing to each other at first, but like Rachel she's the first to speak.

"I can explain Blaine," was the first thing to come out of her mouth, but she really couldn't. Rachel had to try her best though to make him feel better, right now he's been suffering from too much pain.

"You can't Rachel. I should have known anyways so it really doesn't matter," Blaine said, but to Rachel it mattered.

"I can Blaine," she said and so Blaine replied, "Then explain."

Loss at words, Rachel stumbled and that was when Blaine said, "Exactly," and then walked away leaving her dumbstruck before her eyes. Had she made everything worse? Rachel didn't know what to think anymore.

After the day was over, Kurt had met Rachel at her locker where they would head to West Side Story rehearsal after that. It would specifically be a Tony and Maria rehearsal as they were the ones to be playing those roles.

"What's up with you and Blaine?" Kurt asked immediately and Rachel knew that he would suspect something sooner or later. It was odd that they hadn't talked to each other the whole week, and Kurt was always able to spot little things like that.

"Nothing," Rachel lied but Kurt knew her too well to just say ok and let it go.

"There's obviously something up or else you and Blaine wouldn't be ignoring each other this week. I know you guys were neighbors, but have never been close but there's still something weird going on. I can smell it. If you're sending him to a crack house like that girl…"

"I'm not sending him to a crack house. It's just extremely complicated," Rachel said but Kurt couldn't buy it.

You know you can talk to me Rachel, I always have been, and am still here for you," Kurt said.

Rachel immediately said, "I assure you that nothing is going on Kurt. Trust me when I say that because if there was, then I would have told you already so relax."

"Fine," Kurt said and Rachel linked her arm with his as they strolled down the hallway to West Side Story rehearsal.

During rehearsal, Rachel could tell that Kurt was furious, and knew she was hiding something. She just wasn't ready to tell him just yet and her business shouldn't be getting into Kurt's head. Maybe he was dealing with some of his own problems. It just wasn't his day.

Kurt as Tony says to Rachel, "You're not thinking I'm someone else?"

"I know you are not," Rachel says as Maria as she takes a step closer to Kurt.

Kurt than replies, "Or that we've met before?"

Rachel says back, "I know we have not."

"I felt, I knew something never before was going to happen, had to happen But this is so much more," Kurt says and Rachel immediately says back, "My hands are cold." This was the scene where Kurt is supposed to take Rachel's hands into his, which was awkward for him. Because Kurt doesn't make the move Rachel just grabs them.

She then says, "Yours too." Kurt fails to move them to his face when Artie says cut.

"Kurt, if you can't hold Rachel's hand, how are you expecting to kiss her in the later scenes. I'm not trying to be harsh Kurt, but as an actor you have to be able to do things that will make your character believable. If Maria and Tony are in love then they are going to do more than say an occasional hello. "

Then Kurt said angrily, "I'm trying, ok! As a person who is interested in boys, this isn't exactly the easiest thing for me.

"I understand Kurt, but the lead role has to be confident about the part that they are playing. I'm not sure if you have that right now," Artie argued back.

"Well then, maybe I'm just not ready to play this part yet. I'm sure you can find yourself another and "more confident" Tony to replace me," Kurt said as he started to make his way out of the auditorium.

Rachel then tried to bring him back by saying, "No Kurt, please come back," but he didn't listen. Once he exited, Artie and Rachel were silent. She was shocked that Kurt just quit. He had wanted this part more than anything. How could he just throw it away like that?

Artie then said, "I guess we're cutting the rehearsal short. We'll have to find another Tony." And from there Rachel grabbed her bag and ran after Kurt hoping to find him, and luckily she did. He was sitting in a corner silently and she could see a tear or two fall down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, but you can't quit. It's not too late, you can go back and show Artie what you're made of," Rachel said trying to boost Kurt's confidence, but nothing was working.

"No, I can't. He knew from the beginning that I couldn't play the part," Kurt said.

"Then why would they chose you to play Tony if he knew you couldn't play the part?" Rachel argued.

"Because I was the only one who auditioned for Tony. If it weren't for Mike insisting on auditioning for the role of Riff, then he would have been playing the part. Stop trying to make me feel better Rachel, I'm a failure," Kurt told her.

"You are not a failure, there are roles even I can't play. Neither you nor I am destined to play every role on Broadway, but you have the ability to play Tony. If you really want to quit, I guess that's ok. Maybe it's time for a change for all of us, but just because you quit doesn't mean that it's the end of your acting career. Just know that," Rachel told him and Kurt didn't even look up. She thought about what she said, and maybe it was time for a change. It was time for her to solve her issues with Blaine and for Kurt to realize if he was meant to play Tony or not.

Throughout the whole afternoon, she thought about what she would say and how she would say it. By the time she had finished dinner and had helped clean up, she was a bit nervous to confront Blaine, but knew she had to do it. She was lying on her bed in her pajamas for about two hours still thinking about how to approach him.

It was about 10 o'clock when she realized she had waited too long and that maybe she just needed more sleep, but before she knew it she received a text. The text was from Blaine, which surprised her greatly.

"Meet me by my old tree house in a few minutes. I think we both have some explaining to do, ~Blaine" the text said and before she would sneak out of her house to meet him, she texted him, "Ok ~ Rachel," and looked out of her window to see him already leaving his room.

Quietly she departed down the stairs hoping to not wake up her dad's. Once she had exited her house, she ran silently across the lawn to where Blaine's old tree house was located hoping to not cause too much commotion.

Finally they had approached each other and didn't know how to communicate with each other. The only thing Rachel could say was, "Your tree house is still here after how many years you've had it?"

Blaine answered, "I think about eight years. Sure brings back memories though."

"I think that's what we need to talk about," Rachel said and they both remembered exactly what happened…

_That night three years ago… _

_ The Andersons were throwing a 4__th__ of July party and even though there were mostly adults, Rachel had Blaine to keep her company. Eventually, hanging out with all of the adults bored the two to death and watching their parents get drunk out of their mind wasn't a pretty sight._

_ Rachel had looked away for a second to notice that Blaine was gone. Where had he gone? Suddenly she saw him outside signaling her to follow him. She left her parents to whatever they were doing, and found Blaine outside with a few bottles in his hands._

_ "Look what I scored from my dad's wine cooler," Blaine said smiling and Rachel didn't know what he was thinking. They could get themselves into some serious trouble._

_ "Are you crazy?" Rachel asked and for the first time she didn't trust that Blaine was doing the right thing. "If we get caught we'll be grounded for at least a century. Now go put those back where they belong."_

_ Blaine then stated, "Rachel, as much as I love your stubbornness and how nitpicky you always are about things, come on. Live a little for once. We're in high school now. I think its time that we've at least had one sip and hey, what else is there to do on 4__th__ of July."_

_ "I still don't know about this Blaine," Rachel said nervously. If her dad's caught her she would be fried chicken."_

_ "Be adventurous for once and at least do it for your best friend?" Blaine pleaded knowing that Rachel would eventually give in. After all, she always gave in for Blaine._

_ Rachel sighed and said, "Fine, but only one sip because I can't afford to get into trouble." Blaine excitedly took Rachel's hand and dragged her across his lawn to his old tree house, which is now a hangout place. This was just a hideout so they wouldn't get caught._

_ They slowly climbed up managing not to drop the bottles they were both holding. Once he was up, Blaine lastly helped pull Rachel up but she managed to climb up by herself showing that she didn't need Blaine's help all of the time._

_ Both of them sat there slightly dumbstruck until Blaine held up his bottle and Rachel followed. He then said, "Well, to… to umm… how about happy 4__th__ of July." Rachel then said, "Happy 4__th__ of July and to our first drink."_

_ Rachel and Blaine then took a huge gulp from their bottle and after the first sip, it wasn't possible to not take another sip, and from that sip became 10 more until they were out of what they had and full out drunk._

_ "You know Rachel, I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile and never really got a chance," Blaine said to her and she tried to listen, but hey, she was drunk. Who knew what she was talking about?_

_ "And?" Rachel said. "What is this thing you must tell me?"_

_ Blaine then asked in more of a whisper, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Rachel could feel him moving closer. She could sense the heat between them and instead of answering she just kind of went for it. The kiss was perfect because right at that moment, multiple fireworks started shooting into the air. After a few seconds had passed by, they pulled apart and smiled as they looked into the sky out of the window of the tree house. They always knew that they would be best friends, but they never knew that they had feelings for each other. That was definitely the kiss of the century._

They both stared at each other for a moment remembering that exact moment. After they both took a look at the tree house and remembered how that was the kiss of the century.


	4. Jealousy

Silently, Blaine shifted his weight. Multiple thoughts were circling in his head and he honestly had no clue what to say. What they both had to talk about was obvious, but neither spoke up because they were just too nervous. Managing to get out the words, was the first task that neither could manage to accomplish.

After a few minutes, Rachel finally was the one to say, "I don't understand what happened Blaine. All I know is that I arrive home to find out my best friend had taken off for boarding school. Honestly, it was shocking news. Why didn't you tell me? Was that your way of running away from me because you regretted the kiss or just because you were scared?"

"Wait, you think I regretted the kiss?" Blaine asked surprised. Out of all things, she thought that he regretted it. Didn't they both think that that was the kiss of the century? Apparently not to Rachel, but to him it would always be.

"Yeah I do, because you wouldn't have left for boarding school if that was the case. Maybe you would have answered one of my 50 calls," Rachel told him, and Blaine couldn't believe how stubborn she was being.

He immediately said, "You knew how strict my parents were and still are about education! Did you really think I went off to a boarding school to avoid seeing you everyday? Out of all things, you thought that?"

They were both silent and Rachel had no clue how to respond. She was so hurt, because she had thought the worse, but they had both thought wrong. Everything was upside down and they completely misunderstood each other.

Blaine finally continued with, "That was planned for me since the beginning of the summer and trust me, it wasn't like I wanted to leave home, leave my family, leave you. At the time I just didn't have the heart to tell you and I didn't want to make you think that you were losing me because I knew you would act differently. The thought of telling you was difficult for me to even imagine and once we discovered those feelings for each other, it went from difficult to purely impossible. When I was going to tell you after you know what, you had already ran off to New York so if one of us regretted it, it had to be you."

"Me? Regret it? Clearly, you don't understand my part of the story," Rachel argued but Blaine quarreled, "Really? Then what is your story that I clearly don't understand, I'm sure it's not much worse than mine."

"I don't want to talk about it," Rachel simply stated. It took her a long time to recover from what happened, and she didn't want to mention it. All it would do would bring back terrifying memories.

"At least I know I was right. You obviously regretted it," Blaine said but Rachel immediately said, "That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Blaine asked curiously but of course Rachel replied, "It's complicated."

"I don't understand what is so complicated about your side of the story. My side of the story is complicated, but if your not willing on telling me, then I'm not going to bother. It's not worth it," Blaine said.

"Fine! You really want to know? My mother was suffering from phenomena. Are you happy?" Rachel asked and Blaine was silent. She slowly continued, "It was a last minute trip, and we were there for the rest of the summer. It wasn't like I could talk to you 24/7, but when I finally had the chance to call you, you never answered anyway. It wasn't like I didn't miss you, in fact I wished you were there every second…" Rachel told him honestly but Blaine had cut her off. She had never been able to admit her feelings so easily to anybody. Blaine was her best friend though and it was just so easy for her to give into him and spill out everything even though this was the first time that they've had a full out conversation in three years.

"Shhh, Rachel, you've done enough explaining. You didn't have to tell me all of that, but is she ok?" Blaine couldn't help but ask realizing that it might have been too much of a personal question.

"She passed away a few months after our visit," Rachel managed to choke out and Blaine could see a tear streak down her face, but he quickly whipped it away from her face. He didn't want her to have to deal with another problem. Rachel had gotten over that a while ago, and luckily still had both of her dads and friends to comfort her.

For a short moment they were silent until Blaine managed to give her his condolences. "I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you Rachel. I wish I was there for you."

"Well, I appreciate your blessings, but it's a little late, for that. The past is the past and we can't change that," Rachel said and she still had a question that he had not answered. This would truly prove if he had really been ignoring her or not.

"Now, why did you not answer any of my calls or texts?" Rachel asked and Blaine answered, "My parents had taken away my phone before I left."

Rachel then argued, "And there was no other way of communicating with me?"

"No there wasn't," Blaine said to her but not harshly and from there was silence. They didn't know how to react around one another and it was just plain old awkward. Had they really thought wrong for three years?

"Well, I guess we both misunderstood each other big time," Rachel said stating the obvious. There wasn't really anything else to say.

"I guess we did," Blaine replied also not knowing what to mention once again. Everything was just becoming more and more awkward and them being round each other didn't help.

Rachel then out of nowhere said, "I just don't understand. How could we think so low of each other? If we really trusted each other, than I wouldn't have thought that you were running away from me and the same for you."

"What happened that night Rachel, confused us both. Maybe as good friends we trusted each other, but after being drunk for a few hours and making out with each other we probably both were scared after. I guess you can say we weren't use to interacting with each other in that way."

"Well first we didn't make out and second yes we probably weren't use to interacting with each other in that way, but the thing is that neither of us were scared nor regretted it, you happen to have gone to boarding school and just never had the chance to tell me and my mom was suffering from phenomena so I happened to leave for New York. I guess it was a coincidence and we both just assumed the worse."

From there Blaine had stepped closer to Rachel. They were silent and as soon as they knew it, their faces were inches apart from each other. They were staring directly into each other's eyes and Blaine knew at that moment that he still had feelings for Rachel. Strong feelings in which were impossible to avoid. No wonder why he flipped when he saw Finn kissing Rachel. He knew that it was his chance to go for it and he didn't care what the consequences were. Blaine leaned in to place his lips on Rachel's but she quickly looked away and said, "I can't do this."

"Why?" He slowly whispered and finally she looked back into his eyes and said, "The past is the past Blaine. I know we misunderstood each other and whatnot, but that doesn't change what's going on now. Our lives have completely changed and I've moved on. It's time for you to move on also."

"And what if I can't?" He said upset. "What if I'm still that 15 year old boy who's in love with you Rachel?" Blaine was hurt and didn't know if Rachel loved him anymore, which stung even more.

"Then I don't know, but I just need you to understand whether you like it or not that I'm with Finn now and our chance was gone a long time ago when we went our separate ways. Can you promise me that you'll try?" Rachel asked him. Blaine actually thought that she was falling for him and dumped him in less than 3 minutes.

"I will, but I still don't understand. Where does this exactly leave us?" Blaine asked because Rachel wasn't being clear. Could they be friends or would they go back to avoiding each other?

"What do you think about starting over?" Rachel asked which sounded slightly corny. Blaine then asked, "How is that going to help this problem?"

"It's going to rebuild our friendship and give us a fresh start. Here, let me demonstrate. Hi, I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel said to him presenting her hand. Blaine then weirdly shook it and said, "Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson," and that was the start of their new and improved friendship.

The Monday back was slightly awkward for both of them, but luckily neither avoided each other. Rachel and Blaine continued to talk, and were continuously chatting in Bio which definitely upset the teacher. In fact they were becoming better friends then ever.

Constantly, Blaine was over at Rachel's house or Rachel was at Blaine's too. Well, they did live next-door to each other so that was bound to happen sooner or later. Them two were becoming better friends then they were before, and this started to make Kurt jealous.

Kurt wasn't the only one though, Finn was becoming quite suspicious of Blaine also even though no matter how many times Blaine reassured that he was just friends with Rachel, Finn couldn't believe him.

A few weeks had gone by and after lunch one day; Finn had followed Blaine hoping that this would be the chance to confront him. Finn couldn't help, but think that something was definitely going on between Rachel and him and there was no way on earth that Finn was going to let Blaine ruin his relationship that he's upheld since 9th grade. He wasn't quite sure if Blaine was exactly on a mission to destroy it though. Finn just didn't like the way he acted around Rachel, like in a lovey dopey way.

As Finn walked up to him, he immediately said, "I need to talk to you." Blaine had finished taking his sip of water from the fountain, and slowly looked up to see an angry looking Finn.

"About what?" Blaine asked, but already assumed what it was about, but he avoided bringing it up.

"You know exactly what. Don't play dumb on me Blaine," Finn said but then Blaine exclaimed, "There's nothing going on between Rachel and I. How many times are you going to ask?" This was really getting old, and it was making Blaine frustrated.

"As many times as I need to. It's strange, ok. You're always at her house, or she's singing a duet with you and for all I know you could have kissed her already and she's not telling me anything so she has to be lying."

"She's not lying. You want to know what, if your not going to believe me than it's not even worth arguing about. See you in glee club," Blaine said as he started to walk away. He couldn't believe how Blaine just blew him off like that and Finn stood there dumbstruck.

Finn let it go this time, but Blaine knew that he would eventually do something about it. Suddenly from a distance Blaine saw Kurt as still as a rock staring at the bulletin board with multiple club sign up sheets. Blaine knew exactly what he was doing, and he felt terrible about it. Almost everyone in the school knew that Kurt had quit the play because news spreads fast like that at McKinley, sadly.

Artie had had to push the play back a few weeks because they were still on a lookout for a Tony, which they still hadn't found. Not only that, but if someone wasn't found to play the role, then the play would be cancelled which would definitely be a tragedy for Rachel. She was destined to play Maria, wasn't she?

Blaine had two very good reasons for not auditioning for Tony. Reason 1 because Kurt has been a good friend to him ever since he showed up at McKinley and he couldn't just take his spot like that. Reason 2, it would give Finn more of a reason to hate him and as much as Blaine wanted to spend more time with Rachel, he knew that that wasn't the best idea.

"You're torturing yourself, you know that," Blaine said as he approached Kurt.

"Does it really matter? I'm not going to be accepted into NYADA nor will I be on Broadway. My dreams are crushed either way," Kurt told Blaine.

"No your dreams aren't over Kurt and maybe you aren't meant to play all roles on Broadway, but that doesn't mean your life is over. I still think that you could have played the role of Tony, but you've made your decision and you just have to move on."

"Thanks, I actually needed that," Kurt told him and Blaine answered back, "Your welcome." Then, Kurt quickly ran off to his next class and Blaine took a moment to stare at the sign up sheet.

He didn't realize till now that maybe it would be a good idea to have another event on his schedule to keep himself busy. He also didn't realize till now that he hadn't had a lead role in a play since 8th grade and now was his chance. If he received the role of Tony, he would be so happy, but it just wasn't right. Finn would kill him and not only would he be spending more time with Rachel, he would be dealing with a lot of crap from Finn. But didn't he want to spend time with Rachel? 'Who cares what Finn is going to think,' Blaine thought to himself. Since when did he ever care about what Finn thought? Blaine should be able to do what he wants.

Quickly, he took a look to his left and right to make sure no one was watching him and hurriedly scribbled his name on the audition list. This year was his chance to get it right, and he wanted his senior year to be perfect.


	5. Secrets

_I'm so sorry that it took me such a long time to update this chapter, but I finally got it up so I really hope you all enjoy! And I'm sorry it wasn't up yesterday. One more reminder, I changed my name from klainykinz29 to hopelesslyromantic29 ;)_

Only a few days have gone by this week, and matters have only become worse. Constant complaining aroused through every glee club rehearsal and a daily lack of attendance from a majority of the members. Of course Rachel would be the one to have to alas catch them having a secret meeting.

She was simply walking by the choir room when she couldn't help but take a peek through the slightly cracked open door and spot the whole glee club chatting away without her and Blaine. Even Kurt was in there, she would be sure to get a lot of information out of him later.

It was hard for her to make out voices from the spot she was standing at, but Rachel tried her hardest to listen in. "Honestly, I'm tired of taking crap from her all the time. We've all put up with it for way too long and I think it's time to end this," Santana stated.

"We're not ending anything." Rachel could barely make out Finn's voice. "We need to solve our issues, not start a war. Trust me Santana, I get how you feel because I want to be noticed just as much as al of you guys do and I've learned that if I just confront everything with anger, nothing's going to get fixed."

"You guys, Finn's got a point," Quinn stated. "For most of us, it's our senior year and we all want it to be as special as it can be but the only way to do that is to solve our issues in an orderly manner." Anger filled the room quickly. Not many people were really happy with where Quinn was going with this.

"What if we talk to Mr. Shue?" Tina asked and Puck soon enough interrupted her. "Hell no, I say we go find Berry and this Anderson kid and beat the living crap out of them and then send Rachel to a crack house. Then we can just bring her back to Nationals with us so she can help us win."

"First, don't talk about Rachel in that way and second, since when did Blaine have anything to do with this?" Finn asked.

"Dude, can't you see that ever since he joined, he's been stealing every solo from you and even though he may not act cocky, we barely know this kid so I wouldn't exactly say he's innocent."

Finn then said, "Well, it's not really bothering me, I mean I guess it's sort of annoying but we're all here, not to talk about Blaine, but to talk about Rachel. So let's get back to the subject."

"So, I'm not thinking as violent as Puck," Mercedes said, "But I'd like to win Sectionals and his way of thinking makes sense. We won sectionals a few years ago without her and I think some members of this group deserve to shine." Artie soon enough high fived Mercedes and said, "Hell yeah, Beyoncé knows what she's talking about."

Everyone was silent for a moment until the highest voice in the choir room began to speak. "I know as being Rachel's best friend I don't really have the right to talk, in fact I don't know why I'm here, but don't you all think that you're being a little harsh?" Kurt asked. "Don't get me wrong though, Rachel has always been my competition and now Blaine is in with the mix and now that I'm not in West Side Story anymore, I don't really have much to do lately and I kind of want more solos in glee club too, but I think maybe like Tina said we should talk to Mr. Shue. See what he has to say. I know that If I give up performing, then there's no way that I'll get into NYADA."

"You're kidding me right?" Santana asked. "After all these years, she has made you feel like crap because she took every solo you've ever wanted, then she took Finn from Quinn three times in middle school," she directs at Kurt but Finn takes offense. "Hey hey, don't talk about my girlfriend like that."

"Ok, so now suddenly you're on her side. Have you ever thought about yourself Finn? Probably not since everything you tell her is to make her feel good about herself when she treats everyone else like crap. And are you really jealous of Blaine because he's taken four solos from you so far which isn't that many or have you just realized that she's probably sleeping around with that duch bag"

Rachel couldn't take listening in anymore and stormed in saying, "No, I am not sleeping around with that dusch bag and for your information he has a name and it's Blaine." Everyone was dead silent and she's sure that they're all wondering how long she's been listening in on their conversation.

"Do you guys really think that low of me?" she asked and no one responded. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in anyway, but the least you guys could have done was confronted me."

"You are not the least of bit sorry and if we confronted you, you would have only bitched about it," Santana said as she stood up from her chair. "And don't try arguing back because you have no comeback. You know you're not sorry for anything you've done."

Rachel interrupted with, "Why do you make me out as such a terrible person when I'm really not? It's not fair that I'm always the first to be blamed. What are you going to do now? Tell Principle Figgins that I punched you so I can't be in the school production and they'll have to cancel it or so I can't compete in sectionals? Go ahead, I don't care. You won."

"That actually sounds like a great idea," Santana said and as she walked passed Rachel, she bumped into her shoulder purposely, but that was when Rachel showed anger like she hasn't shown before and shoved her so she almost crashed into the stalk of chairs. Santana was going to take a swing until Sam, Kurt, and Mike tried to hold her back meanwhile Finn, Puck, and Sugar were pulling Rachel back.

"That's enough," Finn yelled as he finally separated the two. But as they were still exchanging glares that weren't so comforting Blaine came through the door very shocked at what he saw. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Your girlfriend attacked me," Santana said to Blaine, but he immediately said, "Why can't anyone understand that Rachel is just my friend?"

"But you still continuously flirt with Berry here even though she has a boyfriend. You know I'm done. Mr. I suck at dancing, if I were you I'd watch out for loverboy here," and before everyone knew it she stormed out and the choir room was as quiet as a mouse.

No one knew what to say and surely Blaine was the most confused of the all. Suddenly Mr. Shue walked into the choir room noticing the awkward silence filling the room and asked, "Is everything ok you guys?"

"We're just kind of stumbling on what songs we're going to pick for sectionals," Rory lied and Mr. Shue answered, "Well I've been working on that so no need to worry. Before we get to work though I do have some announcements to make so Finn, Rachel, Blaine, mind if you guys take a seat?" They all obeyed and listened to what Mr. Shue had to say.

"First, I'm glad to say that West Side Story is not going to be cancelled now that Artie, Mrs. Pillsbury, and Coach Beaste have found a new Tony. I'm proud to say congratulations Blaine." There was a mediocre amount of clapping, and Rachel tried not to make eye contact with him realizing that they would be rehearsing daily together now.

"Well onto our lesson for this week," Mr. Shue said and from there they discussed songs for sectionals, once again argued about who received what solo, and continued with a typical day of glee club.

When everyone was dismissed, they were all glad to get out of that hellhole of misery. As Rachel was reaching for the textbooks she would need for homework tonight, Finn came up to her and said softly, "We need to talk, text me when you can," and before she could say anything he was off and away.

A few days had gone by, and weekend finally approached. It was a relief for Rachel because she wanted to relax for once, but of course her weekend was certainly still packed with so many things to get done.

It was a Friday evening and Blaine was simply lying on Rachel's bed practicing his lines with Rachel as she was standing up being all energetic like she always is, her typical self.

"I didn't believe hard enough," Blaine said as Tony and Rachel as Maria replied, "Loving is enough," with hand gestures.

"Not here. They won't let us be," Blaine said in not a very energetic voice. Rachel could definitely tell that he was exhausted from this week. He had studied his ass off for the last three weeks for his AP Bio test and managed to receive a 96 while she only managed an 84.

Rachel responded with, "Then we'll get away" and Blaine as Tony interrupted abruptly, "Yeah. We can?" and now Blaine was mumbling all of his lines.

"You seem exhausted, we'll take a break," Rachel said to him as she lay next to him onto her bed. It was silent for a few moments and right when she said, "Had a long…?" he at the same time said, "What happened the other…?" They both laughed, like they did when they we're younger and Rachel said, "You speak first."

"Fine," Blaine answered. He was quiet for a few seconds processing the words he was going to say in his head. Alas, he said, "What exactly was going on the day I walked in to the choir room and you and Santana wanted to rip each other's head's off?"

Rachel wasn't going to put him down so she lied, "Santana and I were arguing about what happened, umm a few months ago umm with what happened at Nationals last year." She knew that being unsure of what she was going to say completely blew her cover.

"Don't act like I don't know you Rachel. I can tell when you're lying." Rachel didn't respond back and Blaine then pressed, "What are you not telling me?" and before she could answer, her phone buzzed and she knew the glare that Blaine was giving her very well, meaning he didn't want her to check her phone, but she did anyways.

_When r we gonna talk? ): Please call me ~Finn_

Rachel acted like she didn't get a text and simply put her phone on silent and nor would Blaine let go of this. "Who texted you?" and the only response Rachel got out of her mouth was, "No one important."

"Obviously someone important or else you wouldn't have that expression on your face," Blaine pointed out. "And again you're lying, Rachel I've known you forever. Stop acting like we're strangers"

"I'm not acting like we're strangers, what about you don't have to nose into everybody's business all of the time," Rachel said and she realized that an argument was heating up, and she really shouldn't be the one to start it.

"Ok fine, but you still haven't answered the question. What happened in the choir room that day?" Blaine was now urging her to answer and he sat up and finally looked her in the eyes hoping that would make her talk.

"Well, it's actually something they've been upset about for awhile now," Rachel said to Blaine. "I was walking past the choir room that day and they were having a secretive meeting without you and I and I eaves dropped a bit."

"And…"

"And I found out that a majority of them think that we're, I guess you can say solo theifs, well mostly me but you to some extent. They don't mean anything though, just we're all in glee club for that one reason, to shine and no one really wants to feel left out but I can't help that I want every solo because if I don't fight for them, then NYADA won't realize how exceptionally talented I am and then I'll never get to Broadway."

"Maybe you should just lay off a little bit, you are already Maria in West Side Story and they're definitely going to notice that you're playing the lead," Blaine said to her.

"Yeah, but I need to take every opportunity that's presented to me. I can't help that I work harder than any of them and I'm the only one in there who takes my work seriously besides Kurt."

"What exactly did they say about me?" Blaine asked and Rachel could only say, "I don't remember much." Rachel thought about the line Santana said to Finn about her sleeping around with that "douchebag" but she surely would not mention that.

"I think Finn might be a bit jealous of you, but it's nothing big," Rachel said quickly and from the look on Blaine's face, Finn was the last person he wanted to talk about. He soon enough started to get up from the bed and said, "I think I ought to get going, I have to help my mom with dinner and do some chores."

"You can eat dinner here," Rachel said persuasively, but Blaine then said, "As much as I want to, I promised my mom I would help her. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Blaine said and once he gathered his belongings, before he left he quickly kissed Rachel on the cheek and was off. That just made matters worse because Rachel had no clue what that meant but she didn't have enough time to ponder about it. She would let it go and hope that it wouldn't happen again.

Days continued to go on and Rachel still hadn't responded to Finn's multiple texts till this morning telling him to meet her during lunch in the football bleachers. She wasn't quite sure if he'd show up since she waited so long to respond, but he was the one who wanted to talk to her in the first place.

After waiting for 10 minutes, she finally saw Finn and he came up to sit next to her but was silent. No words escaped his lips. Not even one little peep. Finally Rachel had the courage to say, "You wanted to talk, about what exactly?"

Finn sighed and just continued to look out towards the empty field. Without making eye contact he finally said, "First, why did you ignore every single text I sent you till this morning?"

"I've been busy lately."

"No you haven't Rachel, stop with the excuses."

"Fine, I was ignoring you. I just couldn't believe that you of all people thought it would be a fine idea to have a meeting and talk about ways to get rid of me, like I was some dumb toy," Rachel said.

"If you heard correctly, I wasn't the one saying it would be a good idea to send you to a crack house, was I?" Finn asked.

"No, but…" Rachel said but Finn interrupted her saying, "No but's. Rachel, do you remember this because I think these words came out of your mouth. Being apart of something special makes you special. That's the only reason why we're all in this club, and you're taking that away from everyone."

"Well, I can't help that I want a future and if I don't prepare myself now when I have the chance, then what am I going to be later when I have no credentials!" Rachel said.

"It's not always about you though Rachel!" Finn said and Rachel just didn't want to deal with this.

After a few moments of silence, she said, "What exactly was the main reason as for why you want to talk me?"

"And that's a completely different issue. Answer this honestly, where were you on Friday, I'm just wondering out of curiosity," Finn explained.

"I was at home relaxing," She simply answered back and Finn then interrupted quickly, "Were you with Kurt, Mercedes, or…"

"Or Blaine, right?" Rachel asked and now she was officially fed up. "Yes, I was but what does it matter to you anyways? It's really none of your business, is it?" Finn was silent and Rachel suddenly knew where he was going with this.

"Do you really believe Santana?" Rachel asked him and Finn answered, "Well I'm starting to because everything you do just makes me come to that conclusion! You're with him everyday, apparently you're his next-door neighbor, and now you're going to be rehearsing with him for how many hours?"

Rachel then yelled, "First everyone thinks that I take away their spotlight and now every time I'm with Blaine you think I'm cheating on you?"

"I do, I can't help but feel that way. How am I supposed to trust you when you also don't respond to any of my texts? You're also hanging out with Blaine matter of fact in you're bedroom. What else am I suppose to think that you're doing?"

"Maybe that we're, hmm lets see hanging out like I said. I don't understand why you can't trust me. I'm not hiding anything from you. Please, trust me for once because I don't know what this relationship is if we don't at least have that."

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him that I don't trust and I don't like you being around him so if we're going to make this relationship work, then you'll have to make a few adjustments to your friends list," Finn said to her.

"Santana is not always right, you need to think everything through," Rachel said to Finn but all he could get out was, "What's in my head is very clear and I don't think I need to think anything through. You're gonna have to choose Rachel," Finn said.

Rachel exclaimed, "I'm not making any adjustments to my friends list and I'm not choosing to be in a relationship with you over being friends with him. You can't make me do that, it's not fair!"

"Well I am, so you better think hard about it," and from that moment Finn got up and slowly walked away without looking back. Once he was gone Rachel just balled her eyes out. How could he make her feel this way, Blaine next to Kurt is one of her best friends and Finn is the love of her life. No one can make that choice.

Soon enough, West Side Story rehearsals were becoming longer as time progressed and the cast was staying later than ever. This definitely showed how much of a dedicated group they were.

"You're not thinking I'm someone else?" Blaine asked as Tony. "I know you are not," Rachel said as Maria.

"Or that we have met before?" Blaine asks as Tony but Rachel replies, "I know we have not." Blaine then says, "I felt, I knew something-never-before was going to happen, had to happen. But this is- "My hands are cold," Rachel interrupts and Blaine takes them in his. "Yours, too," he replies as he moves her hand to his face.

"So warm," she says as she moves his hands to her face. "Yours too," Blaine replies back.

"But of course. They are the same," Rachel says to Blaine. He then says, "It's so much to believe-you're not joking me?" Rachel then says, "I have not yet learned how to joke that way. I think now I never will. Suddenly Blaine kisses her hand and right when he's suppose to kiss her lips, Artie says cut.

"Cut," Artie said and they both relaxed. Rachel was preventing eye contact with Blaine but she couldn't help but take a few glances and notice that Blaine was staring at her. After her fight with Finn she didn't know who to talk to and Blaine wasn't exactly someone she wanted to be around with.

Blaine and Rachel then both focused their attention on Artie when he said to Blaine, "I'm impressed. You're doing much better than Kurt did and you are really nailing your part, I can tell that you practiced."

"As for you Rachel, you're holding back a lot. I need you to be more confident in your self because you have the potential to make an amazing Maria, I just don't see it right now in you. Anything bugging you? Because you seem a little down."

"I'm fine," Rachel quickly responded.

"Ok, I also wanted to say that I know the kissing scene hasn't been practiced and the show is coming up in a matter of weeks so I thought that we should start working on some of the scenes where that occurs today," Artie said

Blaine and Rachel stared at each other for a moment and both decided to stay silent and continue listening to Artie.

"Ok, Blaine it was a good attempt the first time, but Rachel don't hold back this time. We'll run through the scene again and Blaine, just go for it. You both need to envision what the characters are like. Remember, Tony and Maria are both madly in love. Alright."

They both went through the lines very casually just like they did when they were hanging out in Rachel's bedroom. Their lines were clear, and Rachel did a much better time the second time since she forced herself to not focus on Finn too much. Suddenly though Blaine had kissed her hand and as he slowly brought himself forward, their faces were inches apart. Right when Blaine almost closed the gap between them, Rachel tilted her head to the left. She knew this was just acting, but she wasn't prepared for this yet, especially after what she had gone through with Finn today.

Blaine was staring at her, but Rachel continued to look away embarrassed that she was lacking in her acting skills today and that she can't even kiss someone. Before Artie could say anything, she picked up her bags and stormed out of the auditorium not even looking behind her.

It was around 5:45 and the school was ghost town. After loaded her backpack with loads of books, she checked her phone hoping Finn had texted back that he was at least sorry and that he'd hope that she would forgive him, but there were no new messages. Once she closed her locker she was about to go sit outside in front of the main building on the bench to wait for her dads to pick her up since her car was busted, but she noticed it was raining like cats and dogs so she decided to stay inside and wait there. Her dad's wouldn't be here for another few hours because they get back from work late so she knew she had a long night ahead of her, especially since the library was closed.

As she read her AP textbook silently for 15 minutes she recognized a voice from down the hall approaching her. "I thought you already left," Blaine said to her as he approached her.

"My car's busted so I'm waiting for my dad's to come pick me up from work," Rachel answered. Blaine then said, "Why don't I just give you a ride home, after all you live next-door."

"I'm fine waiting here," Rachel said to Blaine in a quiet voice but he knew that she wasn't. Who knew how long she could be here for anyways? "No you're not. Come on, let me take you home," Blaine said to Rachel and she couldn't decline. The sooner she could get home, the better.

For a majority of the car ride it was silent because Rachel found it awkward to let alone already be in a compact space with Blaine and with what just happened in the auditorium, she wasn't in the mood to talk. Blaine finally said, "You know like I said, you can't fool me. You've seemed down today. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really," Rachel said silently as she stared out the window. After a few seconds she did say, "Well, Finn and I got into an intense fight," and she knew she shouldn't have because that would just lead to Blaine asking more questions, which it did.

"How come?" Blaine asked her and she didn't know to respond. Maybe that Finn thought Rachel was cheating on him with Blaine. She was not going to tell him that though.

"It's a long story," Rachel said and decided to leave it at that. After a few moments, she said, "I'm sorry by the way." Blaine then asked, "What are you sorry for?"

"You know, for chickening out," Rachel said and she knew that Blaine realized what she was talking about. He then said, "You know you could have told Artie that you didn't want to or that you weren't ready." This conversation was becoming awkward and Rachel just felt like she could walk home in the rain from here. She doesn't mind and she's not too far, but then she realized that there was no way Blaine would let her.

"I don't really like to be known as a wimp. An actress shouldn't be afraid of anything. They should be able to take up any challenge," Rachel said. What she said was true, and Rachel was definitely more driven then the majority of people at her school.

"Just because you couldn't kiss me doesn't mean that you're a wimp. You are brave, strong, dedicated, and I'm pretty sure that the Rachel I've known since 8th grade isn't afraid of anything. Do you remember what you said Friday? You yourself said that you couldn't help that you work harder than any of the other members in the glee club. You said you couldn't help but fight for every solo because you need to get into NYADA. You're driven Rachel. If you were a wimp you wouldn't have auditioned for the lead role of West Side Story. You wouldn't be chasing after your dreams.

Once they arrived and Blaine pulled up into Rachel's driveway, she didn't even open her door. Partially because it was heavily raining outside, but also because after what Blaine said, she just wanted to stay with him for as long as she could and just talk to him about everything. It was clear that Blaine was really the only person who understood her, not even Kurt could as well.

Suddenly Rachel said, "Thanks," but before she could place her hand on the knob Blaine reached over to stop her hand and now he was staring into her beautiful deep dark brown eyes. The warmth she felt from Blaine's hand that was still holding hers was soothing and relaxed her. All she ever wanted to feel was his skin under hers.

Rachel let go though because she knew it was wrong, this was all wrong. Why did she get into Blaine's car to begin with? Because she's in love with him, but she can't admit that to him. No, Rachel's not going to admit that to Blaine. She's with Finn, what's she thinking? She didn't care though.

Before Rachel knew it she was leaning over and they were both intensely gazing at each other. Blaine then leaned over and their faces were inches apart from each other. Blaine then went for it, and Rachel didn't think about the regrets she would have later, she was just cherishing the moment she was in now while it lasted. This should have happened on stage, not here but it was too late. His lips were warm and soft under hers. It was comforting to her and she hadn't felt this way in so long. Rachel couldn't help but smile against his lips, but finally they slowly parted and they were both still staring at each other intensely.

Blaine lastly whispered against her lips, "I've been meaning to do that for three years," and before he knew it Rachel closed the gap between them with a more intense kiss that shocked him, but he didn't pull back. What would later was the least of Rachel's worries, she just wanted to stay close to Blaine and hope that today would never end.


	6. Author Note

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to let you know that this story may be uploaded twice a week, once a week, maybe once a month, but lately I have been busy so I want to apologize for my lack of writing. So much has been going on and I was stuck on one part in my story. I have a lot of homework this week, but today is such a dreary day so I'm going to put it off to tomorrow and write today while I'm cooped up in my house with nothing to do. Hopefully tumblr won't distract me, haha! Thanks to everyone who's reading my story and lastly, I will not be replacing this chapter with this author note. I know many of you were confused with that, and if you still are, the last chapter I posted replaced the author note. Well If I get lucky, the chapter will be up tonight but don't count on anything!

Thanks ;)

hopelesslyromantic29


	7. Regrets

_For some reason, the beginning of this chapter was so difficult to write, but I finally got it, so I really hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry that it took forever! I've just had so much on my plate for the last few weeks and I wanted to make sure that the rest of this story was planned out before I finished this chapter. Plus I had to proof read and what not. Lastly, I cut the chapter shorter than usual because A I didn't want another cliff hanger and B I haven't uploaded in awhile and the next scene isn't quite ready so I'm moving it to the next chapter!. Enjoy! Sorry again! I promise next time won't take as long to upload ): R&R!_

Since Friday, Blaine knew that Rachel must be awfully confused so he would wait for her to text him, but it never happened. Yes, she cheated on Finn but Blaine was really hoping that Rachel would come to her senses that he was the one for her, not Finn. Though finally when she confronts him at his locker, she doesn't look pleasant.

"Hey," Blaine barely manages to get out without making the conversation awkward. A little late for that and after a moment he says, "You ignored all of my calls this weekend."

Rachel sighs and says, "I've been busy," but Blaine knows that it's just a lousy excuse.

"I'm sure you were," Blaine implies sarcastically and Rachel confronts him by saying, "Look, I didn't come over here to argue with you. So, just bear with me and let me get to the point. I promise, it won't take long."

Blaine then indicates, "I was never stopping you, but ok."

"We need to talk about what happened on Friday," Rachel implies trying to avoid discussing details.

"What's there to talk about? I kind of just came to the conclusion that you wanted it forgotten, and left behind in the past since you didn't answer any of my calls anyways," Blaine spoke softly baring eye contact with her.

"I didn't answer your calls because, I… I just…" Rachel stumbled.

"Because you were just what?" Blaine asked harshly.

"Because I was embarrassed! Ok!" Rachel exclaimed. A few people turned around to stare at them probably wondering what on earth was going on, but then turned to what they were doing before ignoring the fact that they saw anything.

Blaine even noticed her flushed face and he wasn't trying to embarrass her, but she was certainly humiliated now, and so was he. Rachel then continued, "After, I was just so puzzled and frightened of what would happen to our friendship after what happened! And I spent hours, "hours" just thinking about it, about how I've never felt that way since we kissed at your parents party in 8th grade. Then I would start thinking about how Finn would be feeling if he knew about what happened after rehearsal, but no matter what, I would always just come back to us, like Finn didn't matter. And I know it's not right because I just cheated on my boyfriend, but I don't regret it. But for some apparent reason, I feel like I'm still in love with him, but now I'm developing feelings for you and I don't know what on earth I'm, suppose to do?"

Rachel was speechless, on the verge of tears, and could barely breathe from all of that ranting. And sadly, all Blaine could manage was, "Rachel, It's ok."

"It's ok? That's all you have to say? Did you not understand anything of what I just said?" Rachel asked. "I cheated on Finn and I don't even feel bad about it. I don't understand how I'm able to live with myself right now, I'm not that kind of person."

"Stop beating yourself up about. And ok, fine. You may not be that kind of person, but that doesn't mean that what you did was wrong. What you did doesn't make you a bad person. What if you were just following your heart?" Blaine asked her seriously and Rachel remained silent.

"I don't know, but all I do know is that it's a lot to take in, and I need time actually a lot of time to think everything through carefully. Can you just promise me that we'll keep this between you and I? That means no telling anyone, especially Finn and Kurt," Rachel could only say and Blaine nodded.

"For now it's fine," Blaine replied and that was when Finn approached them and said, "What's fine?"

"Just scheduling a time to work on our Bio project," Blaine confirmed trying to talk for Rachel because the minute she would open her mouth, she would start balling and completely open up to Finn.

"Monday works?" Rachel asked trying to play along and Blaine nodded as he put the lasts of his textbooks into his backpack, closed his locker, and said awkwardly, "Yeah that's fine. I guess I'll see you later," and stormed off into the distance.

From down the hallway, Blaine noticed that Rachel and Finn were off to class holding hands, something that made him pity himself. It wasn't fair that he couldn't have Rachel all to himself, but he couldn't help that. He had to be fair, and let her think things through. That didn't mean that he didn't have a broken heart though.

A few days fly by and Blaine knows for a fact that she's ignoring him. She avoids eye contact during West Side Story rehearsals or just refrains from talking to him whenever she can. Not until during History is when Kurt finally figures out that there is something going on between them and he's doing all he can to try and figure it out.

As the teacher was engaging in a conversation with another student, Kurt passed a note to Blaine hoping the teacher didn't see. It said in simple words, "Are you ok?"

Blaine then scribbled on the back, "You've asked me this before Kurt. I'm fine," and he passed it back sneakily. Kurt didn't send back a note to him realizing that he might have been being too pushy on him.

During the whole class, Blaine was either straining his neck or tousling his hands through his hair. He was stressed and he could feel Kurt's eyes staring at him wishing he could help him, but Blaine didn't want to consult in Kurt right now. Not because Kurt isn't a good friend, because he wanted to talk to the person who knew him best, Rachel but now that she's the problem, he doesn't know who to talk to. He didn't know Kurt well enough. Maybe Kurt would just let this go for now, but that didn't last long when he was continuously questioning Blaine after class.

"When are you going to stop lying? You're obviously not fine so stop trying to fool me. I can see it in the way you keep straining your neck or when you're sitting down and constantly moving left or right; you've been stressed for weeks. Seriously, what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Rehearsals for the play are just becoming kind of intense," Blaine said and it was a true statement but that was only because they involved being around Rachel for four hours straight and she could only deliver lines to him, not true words of her own.

Kurt then said, "You probably are stressed about the play but we both know there's something else up, and it has to do with Rachel. She's not telling me either and we've been best friends since freshmen year. Please open up Blaine."

"Can you just stop!" Blaine bursted out. "Yes, I'm stressed and yes along with rehearsals, there's something I'm dealing with at the moment, but that doesn't mean you have to bug me every second of the day about it. Whether it's a problem about Rachel or something I'm dealing with Rachel, it's none of your business. When I'm ready or even if I'm ready is when I'll tell you what's up. And right now, what I want is for you to give me some space because I'm choosing to work this out on my own."

Kurt stated, "Well I'm sorry for being assertive, but have you taken a second to think that maybe someone here is trying to help you whether you need it or not. I don't care that you've only known me since the beginning of this year, you're my friend and you're struggling."

Blaine then said, "Well I don't need comfort from anyone right now so thanks for the offer, but like I said I'd rather go through this by myself."

"Are you listening to your self right now?" Kurt bellowed. "All I'm doing is trying to be your friend and from what it seems like, you haven't made a lot of those here, have you? You're even treating Rachel like you're treating me right now. You're pushing both of us away, but if you'd just opened up…"

"You don't know anything Kurt so stop telling me how to run my life! I'm not pushing anyone away, nor do I have any intentions of doing so. This is the last time I'm going to say it, but I need some space so just leave me alone. That's all I'm asking," After Blaine's stance, Kurt couldn't say anything and Blaine stormed off disappearing into the crowd.

As the week continued, Blaine noticed Rachel acting clingier towards Finn, and even in the hallway, Blaine would say the simplest words to her like hey and she would just pretend like he wasn't there. He didn't realize that their agreement was for there to be no speaking terms while she thought things through.

He guessed (and hoped) that that was temporary though when he received a call from her Tuesday night, as he was finishing up his homework, he was surprised. As he answered his phone, he noticed her contact picture was still the same picture he had of her from 8th grade and noted that he should change that later.

"Hi," Rachel said softly through the phone.

"Hey," Blaine replied casually.

Rachel then stuttered, "Well I'm calling because of Kurt actually, but I have an important question first."

"Shoot."

"I'm not second guessing our trust, well maybe I am but it's the only way I'll know. I wanted to ask you, did you tell Kurt anything about maybe what happened Friday or any other thing I hope he doesn't know?"

"I haven't said a word," Blaine said to Rachel. Knowing that Rachel thought that he might have broken their trust caused a slight pain in his chest, but he let it slide because he knew what Rachel's intentions were when she questioned him.

"Is Kurt acting odd towards you too?" Blaine asked curiously.

"For the past month he's been acting strange and now he's sensing that I'm lying to him," Rachel specified. "For example, the other day he was questioning me on what was going on between you and I and that's what drew me to the conclusion of thinking that he knew about us."

Blaine asked, "Well first there is no us, and second what did you tell him after?"

"I told him that nothing was going on, but he doesn't believe me and it's not like I'm trying to pull away from him. It's just that I've never told anyone about this and as much as Kurt is my best friend, I'm not about to spill out thoughts to him that I thought I was over or confused about," Rachel exclaimed frustrated.

"It's ok, the other day he questioned me too. He was annoying me in class by passing notes and then practically harassed me after class. I kept telling him I was dealing with this problem on my own and he was like well I want to be there for you and what not. He did guess that it had to do with you, he thinks I'm pushing you and him away from me. I really don't know."

"Now for sure he definitely knows something is up," Rachel said aggravated and all Blaine could tell her was, "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to tell him so we don't have to deal with all of this secrecy, after all he is your best friend. Don't you think that he deserves to know?"

"Not now and plus as much as I trust him, he freaking lives with Finn. I cam't risk anything right now, and chances are that he would tell him," Rachel expressed in a low voice. They were quiet for a few moments until she said, "I have to go, more homework to do and what not. I'll see you at school," but before she ended the call Blaine said, "Wait I need to ask you one more thing."

"I've been meaning to ask you, I know we haven't talked lately, but my parents wanted to know if you wanted to come have dinner with us this Saturday night. Your dad's are invited too so it could kind of be like a family reunion even though we aren't family?" Blaine stated as sort of a question. It was silent and he added, "Just a friendly thing, I promise."

"I'll have to ask them and then text you," Rachel said and Blaine smiled even though he knew Rachel couldn't see and then he said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Rachel said and later that night when Blaine was trying to fall asleep, he heard his phone buzz. It was from Rachel and it said, "My dad's can't come because they're going out of town Thursday morning for a business event in DC. Sorry! ~Rach."

Blaine texted back, "No worries, our family's can always get together another time. If you'd like, you're still welcomed. ~Blaine"

"That might be a little awkward," Rachel replied and Blaine stated, "No, it would be fine. You're always welcomed."

"Alright then,, See you then" Rachel texted and from there, Blaine finally put his phone on his nightstand, but again couldn't fall asleep and continuously kept tossing and turning in his bed. He hated the evenings because it was the time where every single thought came to his head and he would just confuse himself even more. He just wanted one night of sleep, where he could rest peacefully. Can't he just ask for that one thing?


	8. Tension

_Originally had more planned for this chapter, but since I moved this scene to this chapter it ended up being much longer than I expected so now I have no idea as to how I'm going to write the next chapter in Blaine's POV, but I think I'm just going to make it Rachel's again. Other than that, I really don't have much to say. I hope you guys enjoy! Please R&R! (: One last thing, just to clear things because I've gotten a few messages of people being confused with the point of view. Every chapter switches from Blaine to Rachel. This one's Rachel's POV but the next one might be also! (:_

Sitting in front of her mirror, was Rachel Berry and being unsure of what makeup to wear was the least of her problems, yet she still couldn't decide between which powders, eye shadows or lip-glosses, fumbling to find the right one that brightened her appearance. First impressions have always been very important to her, and on the bright side Blaine did tell her to dress nice. Then again, she dresses nice every day.

Once she was dressed, she took a glance over her shoulder to take a peak at the clock. It was 6:20 so she quickly made sure that all of the lights were turned off and then grabbed the keys to lock the house once she closed the front door.

Minutes after she rang the doorbell to the Andersons house, Blaine opened the door and he was absolutely speechless. When he finally managed to form words, he said, "You know you didn't have to dress up that much. I just didn't want you to show up in jeans."

"Well I dress up everyday so it's really no big deal," Rachel stated casually and all Blaine could reply with was, "Well, you look beautiful anyways." And that was a true statement. Rachel was wearing a soft yellow strapless dress with blue jewels along the rim and a blue flower design filled the skirt of the dress.

Rachel then stated as she fixed his collar, "Thanks, but you look pretty handsome yourself. Just your collar is a little out of line." That was when Blaine questioned, "I look handsome? I'm wearing a white polo and black pants. I look like a bum compared to you."

"Be quiet, you look striking, but I wish you'd stop wearing your hair gelled back. When you let it out and curly it looks so much better," Rachel said as she giggled and all Blaine could reply with was, "Yeah right, but whatever you say Ms. Rachel Berry."

He realized that he shouldn't be keeping Rachel waiting outside so he asked, "Would you like to come in now that you've been waiting out here for approximately 2 minutes since I haven't invited you in?"

"Well, now that you've invited me, I would love to come in. I didn't want to be rude you know," Rachel stated and as she stepped in, the first thing she noticed was that the house hadn't changed a bit and that was certainly surprising. If anything, paintings have been taken down, and there is some missing furniture, but the house was still beautiful.

"I know, it's not much," Blaine stated, but Rachel interrupted, "Are you kidding? Your house may not have changed, but it's still lovely. I've always admired the pink walls in your house, especially when your mother is the only female in the house."

"Well, I think we both know that only real men wear pink," Blaine said as he winked and that was when he suggested that they'd walk into the kitchen where Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Anderson were setting the last of the food on the table. "Oh, Rachel it's been such a long time since I've seen you, how are you?" She asked Rachel.

"I'm doing well and your house is absolutely gorgeous, I mean like I remembered, but still beautiful. By the way thank you so much for inviting me, I would have come to help you if I knew you were preparing so much food," Rachel answered.

"No it's fine. Living in the kitchen is my thing so I really don't mind. It's something I enjoy."

"And I still remember those delicious homemade brownies Mrs. Anderson," Rachel recalled.

"Those are delicious," Blaine commented emphasizing are.

Mr. Anderson finally said, "Well I don't know about you fellas but I think we ought to take a stab at this food before it gets any colder. Don't you think?" and from there they all took their seats around the table and each person gathered a large enough portion to fit on their plate.

"Well, I'm sorry that your parents couldn't make it with us tonight," Mr. Anderson stated. "We are very glad and thankful that you are able to join us tonight though. Now Rachel, Blaine has told me that you're playing the lead role in West Side Story."

"Yes, I am."

Mrs. Anderson than said, "I honestly don't understand how you two are juggling show choir, academics, and West Side Story at the same time. And Blaine's taking that advanced guitar class. Kids these days are unstoppable, never running out of energy."

"Actually I crash everyday after rehearsals when I come home, but I somehow finish my homework between 9:30 and 11:00. Trust me, I don't know how I do it either," Rachel giggled.

"What colleges do you have your eyes set on?" Mr. Anderson asked Rachel.

"I'm looking into NYADA. NYADA, standing for New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. It's one of the best performing arts schools in the country."

That was when Blaine gave her the look that she was pushing the limits witht his conversation. He thought she would have remembered how his father felt about fine arts, but he guesses not.

His father thinks that it's a waste of time and that academics are the credentials that his son needs to focus on. When they were younger Blaine would always come to Rachel in this situation because for her, it was easy. Her dads were open armed with any dream she wanted to shoot for. Blaine's dad wasn't as easy going, and obviously still doesn't support him.

"How far do you plan on making it with that kind of career? Even if you make it to Broadway, the chances that you're going to be one of the lead singers is unpredictable."

"Dad!" Blaine interrupted furiously dropping his fork but Rachel placed her hand on his arm motioning that everything was ok, but Blaine still lost his temper.

"It's the facts son."

"No, It's not. Stop bringing Rachel down like that and as far as I'm concerned, you're not the parent to make these decisions for her. If she's going to go to New York and audition for this performing arts school of hers, then so be it. You don't have control over what she does."

"But this is the reality Blaine and some kids don't see it quite yet, that's why they need parents to drill some common sense into their head. Even with this production the school's putting on, have you noticed that your grades are slipping?"

Rachel interrupted with, "How bad have his grades dropped?"

"Well, his Science grade dropped from an A+ to an A-," Mr. Anderson said but Rachel spoke up for Blaine by saying, "I'm in his class and he does his work everyday. There are kids in that class who are barely making it with a B- and as far as I know, Blaine has one of the top grades."

"And Blaine's grade still dropped 10% and we can't accept that in this family. Theater is not going to get you anywhere Blaine. You need to understand that."

"Nor is not having a life and continuously studying until my brain blows. Why can't you accept that fine arts is what Rachel and I love and no one can take that away from us. At least, don't crush her dreams because she's not your daughter," Blaine stated.

"Fine, but you are my son and you better start changing this attitude of yours and decide what's more important, fine arts or family." The second after Mr. Anderson said that, his phone rung and he excused himself as he exited the dining room to pick up the call.

Mrs. Anderson finally says, "I'm sorry for the commotion Rachel."

"Why didn't you stop dad?" Blaine asked. "Why didn't you stand up for us, or at least Rachel? He had no right to say anything he said tonight about Rachel. Stop being scared to stand up for yourself mom!"

"Do not yell at me. Right now help me clean up the table and we'll discuss this later," Mrs. Anderson states.

Quickly, Rachel, Blaine, and Mrs. Anderson cleaned up the table by bringing the items into the kitchen and when Mrs. Anderson was in the laundry room washing off the tablecloth, Blaine and Rachel were cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

When they reached Blaine's bedroom, Rachel began to admire the room she hadn't been in for so long. "I remember our trip to New York when we went to see Wicked," Rachel noted when she stared at his poster.

"I'm pretty sure my dad wishes he'd never taken us," Blaine admitted as a side comment.

"I know you don't want me to say this, but you do have to admit that it's pretty darn hard to make it to Broadway and that's one thing your dad was slightly right about tonight at dinner."

"Please, Rachel. Don't take any crap from him. He's just getting to your head."

"I know, but…"

"No buts."

As Rachel glanced over the photos that stood on top of his drawer she noticed the one of him with his two other friends Wes and David and asked, "Are you still in touch with Wes and David?"

"They're studying abroad so not so much, but they'll be back during winter break."

When Rachel decided to take a seat next to Blaine he finally admitted, "I'm so embarrassed."

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. I honestly didn't think that your dad would have become tenser about the subject; I would have thought that he would have loosened up a bit. It's my fault though, I shouldn't have brought any of it up," Rachel said.

"It's not your fault. My parents were just discussing how they wanted to see you and your parents again so I thought it would be a great idea to have dinner, but that plan obviously didn't work out too well."

"Just listen to me," Rachel said as she took Blaine's hand in hers. "Don't let your father bring you down and I know you won't let him but maybe one day you'll become so tired and you'll just want to give up and none of this is worth giving up, trust me."

"I trust you," Blaine said and as they stared into each other's eyes, Blaine felt a cold item that was hitting his hand and he suddenly noticed the beautiful ring on Rachel's hand.

"That's a very pretty ring, but you realize that you wearing it on the wrong finger, right?" Blaine has always been the one to observe things like this. Suddenly something awkward happened and Rachel was now staring off into the distance as if she was trying to hide something.

"Is everything ok Rachel?" Blaine asked until she answered, "I'm wearing it on the correct finger."

"I'm utterly confused. What do you mean?" Blaine asked and finally Rachel figured that he realized what she meant by she's wearing it on the correct hand.

"Please tell me that this isn't true," Blaine said.

"Finn proposed. I know it's crazy."

"Are you kidding?" Blaine asked. "It's not crazy, it's irrational. When were you going to tell me about this? Let me guess never."

"I didn't say yes. I told him I had to think about it and he told me to hold onto it," Rachel confessed and Blaine said in a louder tone, "Well is there a reason as to why you're wearing it or is it just to brag?"

"Why would you think I'm trying to brag?" Rachel asked as she was now facing him ready to storm out any minute.

"I don't know, maybe because you're trying to push me out of your life?" Blaine understood.

"I'm not trying to push you out of my life. You're my best friend and out of all things, you think I want you away from me?"

Blaine then confessed, "I thought we were more than that."

"And you think after one kiss that everything's going to change in a day?" Rachel stated truthfully.

"I gave you time to think about it."

"And no matter how much time I need, nothing's going to change between what I have with Finn."

"You don't fucking feel a thing for him! Admit it," Blaine said as he was now inches from Rachel, "We both know that there's something between us. I don't know about you, but when we kissed I felt a spark."

The last words Blaine said were, "I'm not giving up on us," and from there Rachel stormed out with nothing else to say.


	9. Last Author Note

Hey, I'm sad to say that I don't think that I will be continuing this story or starting any new stories. I know for a fact that people aren't reading what I write, and I just guess that I'm not much of an author. Unless I can know for a fact that people are reading what I write, then I might come back. It's really my only motivation, and currently I don't have much of that. I did get rid of some of my previous stories, because I just don't think they were very well written. If I come back, it's when I've thought out a very clear story line and I'll actually have time to write it.

Thanks,

hopelesslyromantic29

PS: I'm still on fanfiction, I'm just reading stories.


	10. Confessions

_Hey Everyone! Honestly I was shocked by the positive feedback that I received and I thought to myself after, if I stop writing then I'm not only letting you down, but I'm letting myself down and I realized that I shouldn't write for the reviews, that I should write because it's something I enjoy and that's what I'm going to do! (: Other than that, I think I will continue the story and I am shocked by how fast I finished this chapter. It took me forever to write the beginning because I didn't feel inspired, but you guys brought that up! Thank you for believing in me (:_

_PS: There is a song in this chapter and I usually don't like song fics, but it fit with the story line and hey, they are in a glee club. The song was already sung on Glee by Puck and that's the version I imagined when writing this, except imagine it's Blaine._

_ watch?v=lDl1waUiIx0_

_Rachel's POV_

All weekend, Blaine has been either A. Ignoring calls, B. avoiding text messages, or C. preventing eye contact when he catches her staring at him through his window. How is Blaine managing to throw out all of this hatred onto Rachel when she hadn't even done anything wrong; at least she thought she didn't do anything?

It's not her fault that she's stuck in this position, in which she has to choose between her friendship with Blaine or "she guesses" her relationship with her "fiancé?" Finn. She knows that the wedding idea is absolutely crazy, but she didn't know how to tell Finn no, without breaking his heart. He's gone through enough as it is. And what if how she feels about Blaine is more than friendship? She doesn't think so though.

But Rachel still couldn't help but think about their perfect 8th grade dance. She remembers how Blaine called her beautiful, and how they continuously talked for hours and even when the dance was over they were still talking. In her mind, it was the night to remember.

"Ms. Berry?" Mr. Carter asked Rachel realizing that she was in a completely different world when she should be paying attention in her AP US and Comp. Gov. Class. She could feel all of the eyes around the room staring at her, especially Kurt and Blaine's, which was discomforting.

Rachel then stated, "I'm sorry, I'm a bit out of it. What exactly was it that you asked?"

"I asked you a question. Would you like me to repeat it?" Mr. Carter asked.

"Yes please."

"Over the past 20 years, reforms of the presidential nomination process have had what effect?" Mr. Carter asked once again.

Rachel stumbled upon her answer and Mr. Carter than said, "Mr. Anderson, you seem to pay attention in this class. May you please answer the question for Ms. Berry here?"

"Of course, it has had the affect of the number of female delegates and minority-group delegates at Democratic national conventions that have grown substantially," Blaine answered and then she gave him that look reassuring him that next time, she doesn't need his help and then rolled her eyes. Blaine shot back a dirty look and Rachel knew that Kurt was sensing the tension between the two.

Mr. Carter than acknowledged Blaine for paying attention in class and stated, "Ms. Berry, start paying attention or else you won't pass this exam," and from there Rachel was absolutely pissed. Luckily, the bell rung shortly after and she stormed out before Kurt could reach her.

After fiddling with her locker combination in which she still had trouble with, she finally unlocked it, but after shortly gathering her books, there Finn stood asking if she could walk with him to lunch.

"Can't, West Side Story Rehearsal. Unless you want to eat lunch with Kurt and me in the dressing room."

"Well, I'll walk with you to the auditorium," Finn decided and as they strolled through the hallway, he stated, "It's been a week Rachel. I said I'd give you time, I didn't mean all year."

"Yeah, well it's not a common situation for a senior in high school to be engaged and I've had a lot on my mind with sectionals coming up, and the play, and with my dad's out of town so I can't make a decision like this quick."

"I understand that, but there's something pulling you back and I'm gonna find out what it is," Finn said and left Rachel in front of the auditorium, without even saying goodbye. He just stormed out, and that was a typical thing for Rachel Berry. Not Finn Hudson.

When Rachel started to settle into the dressing room and pull out her lunch from her backpack, that was when Blaine and Kurt had walked in and if Blaine was going to give Rachel the silent treatment, then she would do the same to him.

"Blaine, we're doing your scenes first today, be on stage in 5 min," Artie announced as he peaked his head through the crack between the wall and the open door. Blaine nodded and after he placed his belongings on the chair, he left the room.

As Rachel sat and began to eat her lunch, Kurt confronted her by saying, "What's going on between you and Blaine? I saw what happened in AP today and I'm not blind so don't say nothing is up because something is up. Thing's have been off between you two for weeks now."

"It's complicated," was all Rachel could say and she knew that not confiding in Kurt was getting to him because he knew she was hiding secrets from him. She would eventually tell him, but for now it was best for him not to know.

"Stop with the it's complicated!" Kurt exclaimed.

Rachel became so stressed that she decided to pack up her lunch and said, "I'm not feeling well. Let Artie and Ms. Pillsbury know that I'm in the nurses office," and once she snatched her backpack, she stormed out not even taking a look behind her to see Kurt's expression. She just couldn't deal with this right now. Unluckily, the nurse told her that she was fine and had no reason to go home. She also wasn't exactly the nicest person, and Rachel terribly wanted to go home. Ditching was a thought that entered her head, but her dad's wouldn't have approved and they eventually find out anyways, and she couldn't risk that kind of trouble. Especially these days.

Biology was a nightmare and luckily, a lab wasn't scheduled on the agenda but the class itself was still a nightmare. Every time Rachel took a peak to her right, Blaine continued to stare straight ahead ignoring her presence. Even though they were taking notes, which is such a simple task, Blaine himself had made it incredibly awkward and Rachel was just playing along.

Instead of walking alongside Blaine to the Choir Room, Rachel took a detour, because Biology was already bad enough.

She was one of the last members to approach the Choir Room since she was practically walking as fast as a turtle. When she took her seat next to Finn, he noticed the expression on her face and whispered softly in her ear, "Are you doing ok? You don't look so great."

"I'm just having a bad day," Rachel admitted and she let Finn take her in his arm to comfort her and rested her head on his shoulder, not caring if Blaine was paying attention or not and he certainly was. All of this stress was certainly getting to Rachel, and that was when she had realized that she should have been confiding in Kurt all this time. Hiding all of these secrets is destroying their friendship and keeping it all locked up is just making everything worse.

Finally, when Mr. Shue enters the classroom, he announces, "Sectionals is coming up in three weeks and I want to make sure that we're absolutely prepared which is the reason as to why we are discussing our set list in advanced. But before we start, Blaine you said you have a song to share with us?"

"Yes sir," Blaine responded.

"Alright, well let's here it."

Blaine took one of the stools from the band to sit on, grabbed his guitar from its case, and brought the strap over his head once he took a seat. As he began to strum the strings of his guitar, he made eye contact with Rachel for the first time all day, but she soon enough looked away.

Blaine then spoke "You guys, have taught me that whenever you're dealing with something or are having some sort of issue or feeling down that it's always best to sing about it and get it off your chest. Right now I don't know how to deal with my issue right now, besides singing about it so I'm going to sing, _Waiting for a Girl Like You_."

_So long_

_I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone_

_When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true_

_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

Suddenly, Rachel realized that this song was being directed towards her. How she's the girl he's been waiting for and for these few minutes he sung for, she felt as if Blaine was the only one she wanted to be with. She knew what she was thinking was wrong, but isn't everything that she's been thinking about been wrong?

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_A love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

The second he sung his last note, Rachel blurted out, "Mr. Shue, may I please be excused?" Like she couldn't make the fact that she was anymore embarrassed that obvious.

"Of course Rachel. Also, Blaine what a great job. Now it's time to discuss our Sectional set list. Does anyone have any ideas they want to get off their chest," and that was all Rachel could hear once she had officially left the room.

Nauseated, Sick, Confused, In love; Rachel felt all of them and she officially didn't know how to handle the situation. She needed someone she trusted, someone to confide in who wouldn't judge her. Alas, when Glee Club ended, Rachel asked Kurt when she approached him at his locker, "Hey, what are you doing now after school?"

"I have a piano lesson, but that's not till 6, so I figured I'd head out to grab something to eat first. Why do you ask?" Kurt questioned Rachel.

"There's something I need to talk to you about. Actually, quite a few things to talk to you about," Rachel admitted.

"Tag along with me to Breadsticks and tell me there?" Kurt asked and Rachel answered, "I'd love to."

For the ride, Kurt and Rachel had a karaoke session in the car and when they finally arrived, Rachel didn't even feel like talking about Blaine, but she knew that she had to get it off her chest. Kurt at least deserves to know; he's been the only one who has actually cared these days and unlike Finn who has also cared, Kurt isn't caught up in this whole mess. She was a 100% sure that she could trust him.

After they ordered, Kurt asked, "So what exactly was that thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Rachel decided to start with, "It's a long story so I need you to bare with me and try not to interrupt."

Kurt nodded and Rachel began with, "I've known Blaine since he was 3 years old. We've been next-door neighbors ever since he moved next-door and once we got to know each other and once our parents met, Blaine and I became best friends. In 8th grade, his parents threw a 4th of July party, and Blaine and I being the only kids at the celebration, we snuck a few beers from his dad's liquor cabinet and besides the part about getting a little tipsy, he kissed me. "

"The next day, my dads and I had gotten a call from the Presbyterian Hospital in New York saying that my mother had passed. My dads and I left immediately after we heard the news, and when we had arrived back in Lima a few weeks after, Blaine wasn't home, nor had he been the next day, or the day after. He hadn't texted me while I was gone either, so I just figured he disappeared. I didn't ask questions. Our parent's stopped speaking and not till this year did I find out that Blaine's parents had enrolled him into an all boys' private boarding school. His parents apparently had him come back home because the tuition was expensive and I didn't realize he was back until the day I was out with you when we had gotten back from dinner. That was the first time I had talked to him since 8th grade."

Kurt was about to speak, but Rachel shushed him when she said, "Wait, there's more."

"When he arrived back, we talked because neither of us had heard both sides of the story, he had tried to kiss me and as you know I'm with Finn so I didn't let him. When he came to McKinley, it was a bit awkward but we were ok and that was the time when Finn was becoming paranoid about Blaine liking me. When you quit West Side Story and Blaine took the role of Tony, after one of the rehearsals, which was fairly recent, he offered to take me home and before I got out of the car he caught me by surprise and kissed me."

"You cheated on Finn?"

"Please let me finish Kurt. A few days ago…" Rachel hesitated unsure of how to spill the beans. "Oh gosh, I don't know how to say this. Finn proposed and…"

"What?" Kurt practically said almost spitting out his water that he had just taken a sip out of. "He proposed?"

"He proposed and even though I said I had to think about it, he told me to hold onto the ring. Blaine invited me for dinner Friday night, my dads too but they are obviously out of town, so I went by myself. You know how Blaine has always been the one to observe things, well when he saw the ring on my finger, he flipped out and I just stormed out."

There was silence for a few seconds until Kurt finally stated the obvious, "You weren't lying when you said it was complicated."

Rachel then begged, "Please, you cannot tell Finn any of this. I need to make decisions without him interfering."

"Rachel, you cheated on him with Blaine and if you say yes to that engagement all hell will break loose. You're going to have to tell him eventually," Kurt said.

"I'm not ready yet though. If I do, I'll lose both of them."

"You're already losing them. It's going to get much harder and soon enough, you'll have to decide which one you love more" Kurt said and Rachel became offensive when she said, "When did I say I love Blaine?"

"Come on Rachel, if it isn't already obvious from the way you look at him throughout the day. If you didn't love him, then you wouldn't be worrying about your relationship with him. You wouldn't be so tense about the problem. Have you realized that you haven't worried about Finn at all in this conversation and your expression is practically flashing, 'What's going to happen to Blaine if this happens?' "

"It is so not."

"It is too. Rachel, just admit it. You don't want to hurt Blaine's feelings because you care about him. It's the reason why you haven't given Finn an answer to the engagement.

"I've been going out with Finn since freshmen year though, I can't just dump him for Blaine. First that's cruel, second completely unlike me, and third I love him."

"If I were you, I'd talk to Blaine about this and I don't mean yell at each other or throw dirty looks at each other in history class. I mean an actual conversation because it seems like he's the one who knows you best and if he's really whom you call your best friend; he'll give you the best advice. He will want the best for you if he is your true friend whether it's being with him or Finn. I'm sure he's ballistic about the engagement, not because of Finn, because you're too young. And you can't have both of them Rachel. You're going to have to let one of them go and if it's Finn you have to let go, then I'd break it off before it becomes any worse. And you need to tell him the truth about you and Blaine. If he finds out from someone else, it will be a disaster and I'm sure you know about all of the rumors out there about you and Blaine. Even if no one was there to see it, someone's going to tell him that something is going on between you guys and knowing Finn, he'll believe it.

Before Rachel could eat her main course that had just arrived, she pulled out her phone and decided to text Blaine.

_Meet me in the auditorium tomorrow morning 7:00 sharp. ~Rach_

7:00 should give enough time for Rachel to talk to Blaine. She was glad that she confided in Kurt, but everything is still so complicated and she knows that she needs to make a decision quick or else she'll be responsible for the damage. And quite frankly, Rachel's not quite ready for the result of the damage. If Rachel hurts Finn or Blaine, she doesn't know how she'll be able to live with herself.


	11. Pressure

_I'm sorry that it took such a while for me to upload this chapter, but I'm sad to say that this is the second to last chapter! I really hope you guys have been enjoying this story because I have enjoyed writing it for you all. I will inform you that I have a lot on my schedule coming up soon, so I will try to get this fic done as soon as possible, but no promises. I hope you enjoy! (: Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

It was all too much for Blaine to take in: Kurt continuously bugging him, and Rachel being engaged. Blaine wonders why he suddenly receives a text from her asking him to meet her in the auditorium on Monday when wasn't she the one to storm out of his bedroom the other evening? He was the one to initiate the fiasco. This drama is getting out of hand, and even though he is still completely unsure of how to deal with any of this, he was going to force himself to find a way, or else he might jump off a cliff any time now.

When Blaine arrived at school, he found Rachel pacing back and forth across the stage as she probably had arrived at school much earlier then she had initially told him to meet her. Once she noticed him, Rachel took a seat at the edge of the stage, and Blaine took a seat next to her as they both avoided eye contact, which was becoming a habit of theirs.

"You know, your singing has definitely improved, I can tell from your performance last week," Rachel stated and it took a moment for Blaine to recall what she meant. "But was the comment before the performance really necessary? We both know that everyone has had suspicions about us, and that performance of yours, let everyone know that their suspicions about us are most likely true. Finn is no longer apprehensive, he's furious and there's only so much I can do to hide all of this from him."

Blaine angrily interjected, "There opinion is there opinion so let them think what they want to think. You were the one to storm out and cause the unnecessary drama so don't act like it was me craving all of the attention."

"I didn't want nor did I need any attention! I was humiliated and confused and rather having a million eyes stare down, I stormed out!" Rachel was now on her feet and Blaine looked up at her as she continued to rant. "I have a best friend who I started to hide secrets from everyday, a boyfriend who proposed to me, and a guy I cheated with, whom is not just a guy, he's someone I've absentmindedly been in love with for years and it hurts me every time he and I get into arguments like these because I care for him too much to let him get hurt. With all of these problems, how the hell am I supposed to react? Like everything's ok? Because it's not and I'm about to lose almost every person I ever cared for so before you start putting all of the blame on me for reacting the way I did, think about all of the pressure I'm under."

All Blaine could clarify was, "I'm not putting all of the blame on you, but I still don't understand why you asked me to meet you here this morning. Finn proposed to you and suddenly you tell me you love me? None of it is making any sense."

"I said no," Rachel barely chocked out and Blaine didn't even have a reaction. "I said no to Finn's proposal." Right when Blaine was about to ask why, she continued.

"Finn doesn't know what he's doing and I was consumed in his impractical world until I finally realized how foolish he was to make this mistake. I mean a proposal? Really? What was I thinking? Do you even know anybody who got married in High School because I don't know anybody. When I declined his proposal, he said to me that he felt as if he was losing me and that's the reason as to why he decided to propose. And that's what stings the most. As much as I realized how childish his idea was, I didn't just decline him because of that. I said no, because he still doesn't know that I cheated on him and I couldn't move on with him, knowing I committed such a sin and what's even worse is that I thought about saying yes thinking I could completely forget about what happened with you and I, but I'm continuously reminded of it everyday."

Blaine was at a loss of words and after the few moments of silence, Rachel spoke. "I also told Kurt. I told him everything, from our childhood, to my mom passing, to your transfer, to our kiss, to Finns proposal. He was catching onto something and we weren't going to get away with any of it for too much longer and all of these secrets were tearing our friendship apart. I needed my old friend to confide in."

Finally Blaine was sure to have his time to rant when she finally had nothing else to say. "You realize that this doesn't solve anything now because we're always in this position every time we try to figure what this is. Whether you accepted that proposal or not, you're still in a relationship and I don't have any right to get in between that. Rachel we have to figure this out now or else we're just going to be running around in circles again. I can't be mad at you every other week, we can't keep going behind Finn's back, you need to decide what to do."

"I don't know what to do!" Rachel stammered on the verge of tears. "I can't make a decision knowing in the end someone will be hurt. And honestly, I feel as if I'm not even in love with Finn anymore. I feel like I've just been holding on tight for so long that I'm afraid to let go. Don't get me wrong, I loved him at one point, but everything changed when you came back, I was falling for you again and I kept failing to admit it, but now I'm not afraid to admit it."

As Rachel rose up and walked in an opposite direction from Blaine, he noticed tears streaming down her cheeks. Once he faced her, he said, "Rachel, please don't cry."

"No, it's ok. I'm happy," Rachel said as a small smile escaped her lips. "I know. I have to make a decision and keeping you confused like this isn't right. You deserve to have an answer."

"So what does this mean for us then," Blaine said, as his face was now inches from Rachel. He was so close that if he really wanted, he could meet his lips with hers.

"I'm breaking up with Finn, maybe not today, but I think after Sectionals. I think that I need to confide in Kurt first though," Rachel stated and before she could say anything Blaine picked her up and twirled her around as his lips met hers. He had never been so happy to finally realize that Rachel is his and his only. Blaine had to remind himself that Rachel still needed to tell Finn, but that shouldn't be a problem.

Friday night had reached and the cast was prepping for their first West Side Story performance, the show they've been busting their ass off for has finally reached, and Blaine could feel the tension rising backstage from the other cast members.

"I'm so nervous." Blaine can tell that Rachel has goose bumps covering both of her arms and he didn't quite know how to calm her down when he wasn't too relaxed himself.

"Rachel, you're going to be amazing. There's no reason to worry, especially for someone as driven as you because you out of all of us are the most prepared. Now we're going to get out there and kick some ass." After Blaine's quick pep talk, Rachel placed a small kiss on his forehead, as Kurt seemed to barge in at the perfect timing.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked as he slowly noticed what he had interrupted. Blaine quickly backed away from Rachel; indeed sure that Kurt was quite confused as to why they were being to some extent intimate.

"Kurt." Those were the only words that had escaped Rachel's lips.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but we're taking places," Kurt noted awkwardly, (Artie had offered him to be apart of the tech crew since he still had a desire to be apart of the cast), but Blaine noticed that Kurt was giving Rachel that look saying, "We need to talk."

"We'll be out in a second," Blaine said for Rachel who couldn't form any words at the moment. Once Kurt left, Rachel was dead silent unsure of what to do and probably thinking of what Finn's going to say when he finds out or if Kurt will even tell him to begin with.

"Listen Rachel." Blaine took a few steps toward her. "I'm taking from what just happened you didn't tell Kurt, but right now you need to stay focused. Forget about what's going to happen after the show, just think about how hard you've worked for this performance and how in the end, you'll have a full house applauding for you. I know that having sectionals the day after this is probably in your case stressful and overwhelming, but we need to get through this, Alright?"

"Alright." Instead of a kiss, Blaine thought it would be more appropriate to comfort Rachel with a slight and simple hug. Everyone took there places and Blaine is surely hoping that his pep talks helped, and that Kurt's not going to let what happened in the dressing room escape. Rachel already has enough to deal with and she doesn't need to have the Glee Club attacking her.

The performance turned out to be a success and even though Blaine may not have pulled off his lines as well as Rachel, they both still received a standing ovation from just about every member in the audience. Almost everyone headed to the cast party after, but none of the Glee kids did because they have to be prepared to wake up bright and early for a long rehearsal tomorrow before their Sectionals performance.

Sadly, everyone was still exhausted from the previous day and no one was looking forward for this early rehearsal. "You guys are sleep walking on me," Mr. Shue said. "I know that a majority of you were in the performance last night, but please stay with me because we still have some touching up to do on our choreography and Sectionals is today. Here, I'll give you guys a 10 minute break and then we'll get back on track."

Excitement grew in the auditorium and the majority went over to the seats to take a nap, meanwhile Finn had come up to Blaine and said in a serious tone, "I need to talk to you." Blaine didn't bother to ask why, but simply followed him out of the auditorium assuming he didn't want others overhearing them.

For a short period, Finn hadn't spoke. "You needed to talk to me?" Blaine asked questioningly breaking the ice since Finn thought it would be ok to stand there awkwardly.

"I swear, I'm going to ask you this one last time," Finn stated and Blaine was still quite befuddled. "I know that there is something going on between you and Rachel, and she's not telling me anything but I can sense it. She's not acting the same."

"How many times do I need to tell you! There's nothing going on between us!" Blaine said as he became furious and out of nowhere Finn slapped Blaine straight across the face. As he began to clutch onto his cheekbone Finn loudly stated, "I saw you both talking in the auditorium Monday morning. I saw you kiss her and I heard her say that she was going to break up with me. Was that the only time when you two kissed or has she been cheating on me with you for the past few months?"

"It's really not as bad as it sounds, just let me explain," Blaine muttered.

"Oh, really? So maybe she only cheated on me a few times or maybe she's not even a virgin anymore, but it's really not as bad as it sounds so I shouldn't worry," Finn halted in a mocking tone.

"Look, we can either handle this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice," Blaine slowly stated trying to gain some sort of confidence in himself, but knew there was no way that he can ease Finn's worrying.

"We wouldn't have to handle this either way if you hadn't been sneaking around behind my back with my girlfriend," Finn said and before Blaine knew it he shoved him and this time Blaine wasn't going to let him push him around like he was some dumb toy.

Blaine pushed him back and before both of them knew it, they were strangling each other across the floor, and Rachel along with Mr. Shue followed by the rest of the Glee Club seemed to reach them at the perfect time.

"Hey! Break it up!" Mr. Shue yelled as he centered himself in between both of the boys. The second he stepped away, Finn was already back at Blaine's throat and the heat was intensifying.

"What do you not understand about break it up?" Mr. Shue stated angrily.

"Well, how else am I supposed to react to the news about my girlfriend cheating on me?" Finn shouted. "And don't say you that it's not true because I saw you Monday in the auditorium." Finn directed the last part of the conversation towards Rachel. The minute those words had escaped Finn's lips, everyone was staring at Rachel and Blaine.

A small, "I'm sorry," escaped Rachel's lips and Finn responded harshly with, "I'm not. Since I've been through this before, it's not the first time I've felt this way so I guess I'm thanking you, for proving that I'm not meant to be loved."

"Stop it," Rachel walked up to him and took his hand avoiding eye contact with everyone who was watching them, but Finn let go.

"No, I'm done. It's over. You get your happy ending and I get left alone. Let's just leave it at that," and before anyone could say anything, Rachel ran off completely embarrassed and Blaine was once again, running after her.


	12. Epilogue

_I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter to Memories. I really appreciate all of you who stuck with me till the end and definitely all of the reviews! I can't promise that I'll be writing any time soon (but trust me, I want to) but I'm always (ALWAYS) on tumblr so feel free to message me there (because I don't get many asks and it would make my day). I definitely will be writing drabbles from here on out which are posted there. There is a song in this fic, but don't worry it's short. It's called Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls. Make sure to look up the Kurt Schneider version though because it's the one I imagined when Rachel sung it. Now done with me ranting! Hope you all enjoy (:_

Alas, McKinley High Glee Club won sectionals and it was definitely a shocker to everyone. After the commotion Finn and Blaine had caused, a lack of motivation from them distraught the kids. Whether if anyone wanted to admit it or not, but Blaine, Finn, and Rachel were the ones who held the glee club together. And with them being at their worst, discouraged everyone.

But they won, and on the way back no one had said a word to each other. The bus was dead silent and Rachel felt as if she could break down in tears at any moment. Though she was happy to know that Kurt sat next to her on the ride back to comfort her.

Every now in then she would catch Blaine, who was sitting next to Mike, taking glances in her direction and at one point she caught his eye but looked away unable to stare without sobbing. Only Kurt and Mike understood their situation, and were the only ones willing to help them out. Meanwhile, Finn sat next to Quinn on the ride back and along with him, the rest of the glee club had his side, which was completely unfair, at least in her mind it was.

When she arrived home, she planned to lock herself in her room and hopefully not be forced to speak to anyone as she was clearly not in a good mood, but before she could even take one step up the stairs her dads came out and asked, "How was sectionals? Did you guys win?"

"We won," Rachel barely muttered under her breath and it wasn't in a happy tone, but she didn't want to show any signs of anger towards her fathers. She just wanted to go lay down on her bed and sit in the dark as she balled her eyes out.

"Well, if you won I'd imagine that you'd be slightly happier," Leroy said and then questioned, "Rachel, there's clearly something wrong. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rachel suddenly spat out, "Why would you care? You're both never home anyways so why would I want to confide in you guys anyways? Why would I trust that you'd be there for me?"

"You know that we're and have always been there for you so do not give your father that attitude," Hiriam stated strongly.

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong? Ever since Blaine arrived, Finn for some apparent reason began to have suspicions that I was cheating on him even though I hadn't implied in any way that I had a crush on Blaine. And even though he tried to kiss me when he got back, I didn't let him, but then the suspicions of me cheating on Finn got to the point where he was becoming just so paranoid. So then I cheated on him twice with Blaine and I was going to break up with Finn when I realized that I wasn't in love with him anymore, but he found out before I could tell him, practically gave Blaine a concussion, and managed to get the whole glee club to be on his side. Are you happy?" Rachel practically yelled and before she knew it she fell to the floor and began to cry her eyes out.

"I knew it had something to do with that Blaine kid," Leroy said.

"Dad, you're not helping."

As Hiriam went to sit down next to her on the floor he said to her, "Listen to me Rachel. You need to know that we'll always be here for you no matter what. Whether we're on a business trip or if we're at home, we will always be here by your side. We're only a phone call away so don't ever think that you can't talk to us, because if you hadn't like you did just now, then we would have been completely oblivious to what has been occurring."

"Ok, Rachel softly muttered," as her father hugged her.

Once she pulled away she stated, "I still don't know what to do though. As much as I'm relieved from all of the tension with Finn, I feel terrible about what I did. I don't want him to hate me, and as much as I love Blaine, it's much too soon for me to go into a relationship after a break up like this."

Leroy then interjected. "Well for Finn, I'd just give him some space and he'll eventually come around. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but he will eventually. As for Blaine, you should keep your distance. I know that you care for him deeply, but I think he needs to take time for himself, as also you need to do. He's probably just as hurt as you are, and maybe in the end it won't work out, maybe it will. But for now, you both need your time off."

"I can't just let him go like I did before though," Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, you're not letting him go," Hiriam reassured. "You're letting him figure out what he needs to figure out before he makes another mistake. It's going to be just as hard for you as it will be for him. Many of your schoolmates might not by on your side, and it's going to be tough. But I can tell you one thing; Kurt will be here for you, I'm sure of it. "

"You both know me so well. I love you," Rachel said to both of her fathers and as they all gathered into a hug, her fathers both said, "I love you too."

She remained in her room for the rest of the evening as she was completing her homework. Every now and then she would receive a text from Blaine, but knew it was best to ignore it for now. Rachel decided to call Kurt, knowing he would always be there for her and so they talked for hours, and her mood brightened as if her life had started over. She didn't want to think about what school would be like on Monday, but eventually Rachel would have to walk down the hallways of McKinley.

And so it happened, and she noticed the glares directed towards her as she passed many people she didn't even know, but Kurt saw her from a distance and took her hand in his and helped her get through it. No one dared to talk to her in glee club except for Mr. Shue and Mike at times, but what was worst was Blaine.

He would happen to see her from a distance, and as soon as she noticed him walking her way, Rachel immediately took off as her fathers had instructed her to do. Well, they didn't quite tell her to ignore him, but to keep her distance. She was the one to decide it was right to avoid him. Or at least that it was best for her to avoid him.

During science, he would tell her that he needs to talk to her, but she would simply ignore him and they wouldn't even walk to glee club together. Rachel came to the realization that maybe she wasn't ready for a relationship, that it was time she should focus on her dreams, the ones she's been thinking about ever since she was 2 years old. Broadway is where she's heading, and nothing has ever stopped her. She thinks that it's time that she forgets about him, and focuses on her future.

Although, it was about 8:00 when Leroy, Hiriam, and Rachel were eating dinner, and they heard a knock on the door. Rachel soon enough asked, "Are we expecting anyone?"

"Not that I know of," Hiriam answered as he rose from his seat to open the frontdoor. When the door opened, she immediately recognized the voice from down the hall.

"Hi Mr. Berry, I was wondering if Rachel was home," Blaine stated.

"Yes she is, but we're currently eating dinner," Hiriam responded.

"I only need to talk to her for 5 minutes, if that's ok sir."

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I'm afraid that you have to go."

"If you're not letting me see her because of what happened, then I completely understand and I respect the choice that you're making for her. I know that I was an idiot for doing what I did, I shouldn't have even talked to her when I moved back and I should have accepted that she had moved on without me. It's my fault that she cheated and it's my fault that her relationship with Finn is destroyed. Everything is my fault, which is why you have a very good reason to hate me. I just need to see her one last time, to talk to her one last time and I swear I will never say another word to her again, please sir."

"I'm sorry Blaine," Hiriam stated. Blaine nodded and before he could walk away, he noticed Rachel who suddenly appeared and she was staring directly into his eyes, but before he could do anything he just turned around and continued to walk away as if nothing mattered anymore.

During the next glee club rehearsal, she knew that she had to do something about this situation because it was getting out of hand. Rachel Berry wasn't just going to let this slide. As much as she was upset about what her father had said to Blaine last night, she knows that Broadway is what she has to think about now. She just can't think about it without moving on with what happened. All she wants to do is to find a way to move past this.

When everyone was situated in their seats, Rachel said, "Mr. Shue, I've been working on a song that I've been meaning to perform for the glee club if that's ok with you."

Mr. Shue nodded and as she took a seat on the stool in front of the class, she noticed the unhappy faces staring at her. "Look," Rachel stated. "I know that many of you aren't happy with me, and for most of you, have never been happy with me. But can I remind everyone that we're apart of a club that accepts everyone for what they are no matter what. We forgive each other, even if we don't want to. I forgave Finn when Santana slept with him. You guys forgave me when I dated Jessie when I really shouldn't have. We forgave Puck for dumping Kurt into a dumpster every day. I'm asking for you guys to forgive me for the mistake I made. That doesn't mean you have to be my best friend. I just want us all to be happy for each and every one of us because we're all going to need each other at one point or another. We all go through something and you can't imagine what it feels like when you have no one by your side. I know that I made a mistake, a terrible one, but I can't move on with my life knowing I've lost every single one of my friends. Do guys remember what I've been saying since the beginning? Being apart of something special makes you special and I'm positive that this club is a special place."

No one said a word, but Rachel continued with, "I'm going to sing Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls. Please listen closely because I mean every word I say."

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

As Rachel stood up from her seat, there was Kurt, Mike, and Puck walking towards her to hug her, and before she knew it the whole glee club was in one huge group hug, even Finn was and he whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry," and all Rachel could reply with was, "No, I'm sorry." As they all comforted each other, Rachel noticed the one person not huddling with them. Blaine, and now he was standing up from his chair to walk out of the choir room.

Months pass by, and Blaine hadn't said one word to Rachel. He even had asked their Biology teacher to move him up to the front because he was starting to have trouble reading the board. Rachel was the only one in the class to really know why he moved to the front of the class. To be as far apart from Rachel as possible.

Everyone was also already thinking about Prom, and of course for Rachel it was the last thing on her mind because she's been thinking about New York; how close she is to Broadway. But one day when Mercedes and Kurt pulled her aside to talk to her, she knew exactly what it had to do with.

"No, I'm not going to Prom. How many times do I need to tell you guys that?" Rachel asked.

"This is our Senior Prom Rachel. How can you just not go?" Kurt insisted.

"Kurt's right," Mercedes interjected. "You only have one Senior Prom and you're not bailing on us. You can go one night without thinking about New York."

"I don't even have a date," Rachel stated.

"Who says you have to have a date to go to prom?" Kurt questioned. "Does it look like I have a date either? Mercedes can go with Sam, and you and I can go together as friends."

"I don't know about this," Rachel said as she was now staring at Blaine who she had just spotted down the hall. Kurt noticed her immediate reaction and suddenly said, "Rachel, forget about Blaine. It's been months. Don't suddenly let it get to you now. You, Mercedes, Sam, and I are going to prom whether you like it or not. We're shopping for dresses Saturday. Meet me at my house at 10:00." Before Rachel knew it, Kurt and Mercedes were off on their way while she remained silent in the corner in which she stood at.

As soon as she knew it, Prom arrived. The moment she had been so excited for since freshman year, but not this year. When Kurt, Sam, and Mercedes arrived at her home, they all were stunned when they saw the way she looked in her beautiful dress.

"Rachel, you look gorgeous," Kurt complimented, as he was actually quite jealous. Her outfit consisted of a soft light pink strapless dress that was floor length. A few ruffles flowed down the bottom of the dress. In the mean time, she wore a small pair of studs in her ears, which complimented her outfit. Her hair was parted to the side and straightened.

"You look stunning!" Mercedes said and all Rachel could reply back with was, "So do you Mercedes. I mean purple doesn't really suit me, but it looks great on you."

"Alright kids," Leroy stated as he was fidgeting with a camera he probably couldn't even work. "Act like you guys know each other. This is a memory you'll all have for a very long time. Now on the count of three, say cheese." Rachel knows her dads very well, and they are so afraid of their little girl growing up that they still say little childish things like cheese or they call her pumpkin.

"1, 2, 3, cheese!" Everyone said and after her fathers warned them to be safe and to stay out of trouble, they all jumped in the car ready to drive to their Senior Prom.

When they arrived, Kurt and Rachel noticed Finn with Quinn and had decided to greet them.

"Hey!" Rachel said as she approached them.

"I'm so glad that you came." Quinn acknowledged. "Did Kurt convince you, because I know that he really wanted to come."

"Yes I did," Kurt replied as he continued to grimace with his huge smile.

Quinn then stated, "I'm going to grab some punch. Do you mind if you help me Kurt?" Kurt nodded and they left Rachel and Finn standing there silently.

"Hey," Finn finally said to avoid any awkward conversations.

"Hi," Rachel stated. Before anything became too awkward, Rachel said, "I'm really glad that you're here with Quinn. You deserve to be with someone who cares so much for you."

"I've never remembered you being so accepting. I'm really liking this new side to you," Finn assured.

Before both of them knew it, Quinn and Kurt were back, handing each of them a glass of punch. Towards the end of the evening, Rachel realized that Kurt was right. This night was the most fun she has had in awhile and if it weren't for him, she would have missed out on her only Senior Prom.

Although in the end, when they had started to play a few slow dance songs, she took a seat somewhere in the back and admired how happy all of her friends were with their dates. Even Kurt was dancing with Becky and she found it so sweet.

Just when she was about to stand up because of how bored she was from sitting alone, Blaine stood in front of her and no words could escape her lips. Thank goodness he was the one to talk.

"Hey."

"Hey," Rachel awkwardly replied back.

"I know that we have had our issues in the past, but for this one night, would you care for a dance?" Blaine asked.

Rachel didn't hesitate when she answered, "I'd love to."

Once they reached the dance floor, Rachel placed her arms around Blaine's neck while he placed his hands along the lower part of her back. As Rachel rest her head against his chest, Blaine said, "I can't let you go again. I made that mistake once and I'm not going to make it again. I know that I told your dads that I would stay away from you, but it's killing me inside."

"It's killing me too," Rachel replied back.

"Can we restart then. Meaning an actual relationship that's not secretive?" Blaine questioned.

Rachel then looked into his eyes and said the words she never thought she'd be saying. "I love you."

"I take that as a yes?" Blaine asked one last time.

Rachel answered with a smile, "Yes."

"Rachel Berry, you are the love of my life and I was such an idiot to ever let you go," Blaine stated and before both of them knew it, right in the middle of the dance floor, he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

When he slowly parted his lips from her, the last words to escape his lips were, "This is a memory I will cherish for a lifetime."

"Who wouldn't?" Rachel asked and he pulled her into one more kiss as they both came to the realization that the past is the past. They just have to look onto the future, cherish the memories they made and continue to create new ones.


End file.
